Total Drama Heroes and Villains
by pablothebankrobber82
Summary: Twenty-two super powered kids are sent to live in the NO ASS Inn in mighty Wawanakia City. While they are there they must face grueling challenges, romance, and each other.Who will win the two million? Read and find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 2

Rules, Regulations, and the final 22!

Okay! Casting is all done and its time I started the story. But, I have somethings that I must tell you.

First is that you character agrees to this contract!

okay you guys have to do whatever Chris wants that doesn't include having sex with him, hurting each other on purpose, or looking at what he wants to show you. Okay? Sign Here:____________

* * *

Okay now that that's taken care of I have some more things to tell. You. Okay well you the reviewers/ audience will every week send in your vote to me and I vote off whoever has the most votes. PLEASE PM me the votes it will be way more dramatic that way. Oh, and if your person is voted off don't flame me because its nothing personal.

I the author/ producer of this show/fic also reseve somethings so that I can't be yelled at. I reserve the right to develop your characters. Like say that your character doesn't laugh by the time they win or lose they might have had a laughing fit or something.

I also reserve the right to make pairings that make no sense at all if I want to. I probably won't but hey why not?

I reserve the right to fudge the vote if it goes with the plot or is hilarious .

I reserve the right to make your character more people friendly. Why because like half of the reviews I got made the people extremly shy or a goth. Wich reminds me brighter colors are also in the reservation list.

The last thing I reserve is the right to ROCK AND ROLL! WHOOO!

As you might be able to tell I got bored so yeaaaahhh.

Here are your finalists!#1-Name: Lexi Newman

Age:16

Gender: female

Height:5ft 9''

Weight:11st

Religion (if they have one):Buddhist

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): Asian

Hair:black short and straight with an emo fringe with red and white streaks

Eyes:greyish blue

Clothing:

Swimming:Two piece black swimsuit with a groovey skull on the top

Casual: Black wishbone top and black pinstriped trousers with big biker

boots

Formal:long black dress that cuts across her chest

PJ's:black boosh top and black shorts

Super:sort of

Power(s):power over dark energy and black magik

Weakness or Weakness': light energy and white magik

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: neutral

History: Was attacked as a child then found out she had some weird black

magik, she deveolped an interest in black magik but that somehow linked with

her powers, she took up ju jitsu to give her a back up in case her powers

failed her but she dislocated her knee and now has difficulty walking until

she uses her powers!

Personality: Quiet and mysterious very enigmatic

Likes: her solitude, the mighty boosh, cats, art, gothic things

Dislikes:light things, chavs people who are mean to her, bullies, people who

don't like the occult

Other: likes to sit and meditate when she has time

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): she has a

tattoo shaped like the ju jitsu sign in japanese

Super Name: Blade

Nicknames (if you want them to have one):

Stereotype:the Goth

Favorite Band (it matters):The Horrors/ Evanescence

Fears: Light

Family: dead

Talents:ju jitsu

Do they swear:yep

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool):Hi I'm Lexi, I'm

kinda dark and scary but don't let that put yoy off. I'm a nice person really

but I have some mucked dark powers that will freak you out, i wanna come on so

that i can figure them out! Well i hope you pick me. Thanks

Anything else you want to add:

* * *

#2 Name: Olivia Holmes

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6"

Weight: Don't you know it's rude to ask a girl her weight?! (She's pretty average weight.)

Religion: Catholic, though not highly religious.

Race: Caucasian

Hair: long and dirty blonde, running down to her ribs. She almost always leaves it down

Eyes: bright blue

Clothing...

Swimming: a light blue and white striped bikini. She does have a wetsuit packed in her bag just incase she has to do a water challenge that involves touching another person, though.

Casual: a light blue tank-top, a pair of jeans that flare out at the ends in a bellbottom-like style, a necklace with a silver lightning bolt on the end (matches her earrings), and black sneakers. She has both her ears pierced and usually wears earrings that have silver lightning bolt shapes dangling down from them. She also has a silver stud in her eyebrow and her fingernails are painted electric blue.

Formal: a short, black dress that has a halter neck so it cuts low in the front and a pair of high heels that twist around her ankles in a gladiator-like fashion.

PJ's: a pair of short light blue polka-dotted shorts and a tight-fitting white tank top

Super...

Power(s): Olivia has invisible ripples of electricity running along her skin that will shock you whenever you touch her, the more intense her mood the more voltage you are shocked with. The electricity never goes away, so even if you just accidentally bump into her, if bare skin touches bare skin you will be shocked. She can gather this electricity in her fingers and shock at long distances, but only when necessary. When she shocks from a long distance, you can actually see the electricity around her fingers, appearing like whitish blue lightning around her fingertips. She is the most powerful during thunderstorms and when she is very angry.

Weakness or Weaknesses: Insulators like glass or rubber can stop her long range shocks. Also, whenever she wears lipstick she has the opportunity to kiss people until the electricity gets through the lipstick barrier, though she would only reveal that to a guy she really likes.

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Neutral.

History: Olivia grew up in a small town in Louisiana and was always a real flirt with the boys. She grew up as the only child to a single mother, so her mother was always very protective of her. Olivia would always sneak out of the house to see friends or boys or go to parties, no matter how many times her mother would attempt to stop her. Her powers first emerged when she was on a date with a boy named Thomas. He attempted to hold her hand and then suddenly had an intense shock delivered to him. Ever since then she has had a habit of flirting with boys only to end up lightly shocking them, learning that she can control the intensity of the shocks.

Personality: Olivia is one of those people that you could call a tease. Her motto in life is that the world is a place that needs to lighten up, and she is just the joker to lead the way. She loves having fun and causing trouble, usually just because she can. One of her favorite things to do is flirt with boys only for them to attempt to touch her skin and get a high-voltage electrical shock to their systems, which is exactly why she isn't afraid to wear clothing that shows her dangerous skin. She's not the kind to get voted off first, because she knows how to stay out of peoples' ways when it comes to targeting the weak people on the team. Olivia really is a free spirit and always thinks out of the box. She is very outgoing and loves to talk to people that she can find things in common with. She would never do anything really mean to somebody (will only tease them) and can usually tell if somebody doesn't have a sense of humor. Really, she's just in it for the fun.

Likes: when people lighten up and have fun, teasing people, flirting with boys just to shock them, people with a good sense of humor, thunderstorms, loud noises, music, partying, having fun in general

Dislikes: boring people, goody two shoes, people who are self-obsessed, people with no sense of humor, studying, reading in general, having to sit still for long periods of time, respecting authority

Other: She speaks with a Southern accent since she's from Louisiana.

Looks: She pretty much just looks like your typical attractive sixteen year old girl.

Super Name: Well, if she had to have one she'd probably go by Shockwave since Elektra is taken (ha-ha)

Nicknames: None, but if somebody on the show wants to give her one that's totally fine!

Stereotype: The Untouchable Flirt

Favorite Band: Flyleaf, Rise Against, and secretly Britney Spears (her secret addiction!)

Fears: She is very claustrophobic and is afraid of spiders!

Family: Just her mother Arlene who's a writer for the newspaper.

Talents: Getting people to loosen up and have fun, and being an awesome singer!

Do they swear: Definitely. Not profusely, though. Just your typical amount.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on to show a party where several people are dancing in the center of the room.

"There you are!" a voice from off screen says. The camera turns to the voice to show a blonde girl dressed in blue heading towards them. She is wearing a black jacket over her clothing, which is strange because most of the people in the room are dressed in short shorts and tank tops. "Ah've been lookin' all over for ya!" she says with a Southern accent. "Didn't ya say you'd be near that giant speaker up there?" The camera man nods and she turns to the camera. "Hi there, Ah'm Olivia Holmes, and Ah'd love to be on Total Drama Heroes an' Villains." She waves. "Ah really think that people need t' lighten up and just have some fun every once in a while, which is why Ah'd love t' be on the show. An' what do Ah do?" She gives a smile. "Y'all are gonna love this."

She takes off her jacket and flings it to the camera man with a brief "hold this", revealing a tanktop underneath. She walks out to the dance floor and starts to dance, winks at the camera, and then bumps into somebody with her bare arm. As soon as she touches the guy, he jumps as if electrically shocked and screams, several people giving him confused looks, Olivia laughing.

"That's just low voltage," she tells the camera, "Watch this." She touches a nearby guy on the cheek with her bare hand and he jumps, also shocked, his hair frizzing out and sticking up. He falls to the floor a minute later, most likely unconscious. "Sweet, huh? So pick me if y'all want some major entertainment!"

Anything else you want to add: When she talks, the word "I" sounds like "Ah" and "you" sounds like "ya" because of her accent. And don't forget... GROOVY SKULL!

* * *

#3- Name: Kan Gojitsu

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 5'5 (Most kids refer to him as Kid or Little Boy because of short height)

Weight: 135 lb.

Religion (if they have one): Buddhism

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): Asian

Hair: He has black long wavy hair that goes to his mid back. Usually, he will put it a ponytail that goes to his upper back.

Eyes: His left eye is black, while his right eye is red with black dots around it. That eye he keeps covered with an eyepatch.

Clothing-

Swimming: Light blue swim trunks with white flame designs on them and a light blue t-shirt with a Japanese symbol on it. The symbol means 'Heaven'.

Casual: A white hoodie with a large symbol of Yin/Yang on the back, also has smaller designs of a tiger and dragon fighting each other. Blue faded denim jeans, with white and black Nikes.

Formal: A blue buttoned-up shirt with black church pants and black church socks and shoes.

PJ's: Doesn't sleep

Super:

Power(s): The Ability of Time. Can look into the past and future, and can change time.

Weakness: Though he can change the future, something bad always happens as a result.

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Hero

History: Kan was born to two parents in Houston, Texas. When he was four years old, Kan lost sight in his right eye, due to smallpox. Feeling that the eye was useless, he took a knife and stuck it in his eye. He then pulled it out, looked at it for a brief moment and then swallowed it whole. He then started wearing an eye patch, which caused him a lot of ridcule, as most people called him 'One-Eye'. Having enough to deal with, he decided to get a new eye. After visiting his eye doctor, he had the doctor implant a new eye inside his head, which normally would have caused anyone a lot of pain. Kan ignored the pain, however, and after a day had passed, he received a new eye, which was of entirely different color. One day, while in school, bullies began to pick on him, as usual, but then when he looked into their eyes, he looked as he could see their future, one by one. This freaked not only himself, but the bullies as well out, when he told this to them. Soon, he was alone in his school, as people stayed away from him, after several incidents happened. He felt as if belonged nowhere. Even at home, his parents didn't talk to him much, because of this ability. He soon ran away from home, and ended up in a new city. He bought an empty apartment that wasn't much, and is now making his own home. However, he knows he needs money to help him keep living there, but can't find a job willing to hire him. Hearing of a contest that was giving off prize money, he eagerly joined to win some much needed moolah.

Personality: Kan is very distant from others. He doesn't like to speak with anyone, for fear that they may not like him or may use him. He can only trust people he knows will not use him. He is very smart, but doesn't act like he is a genius, despite the fact that he is one. He will talk if someone talks to him, but won't begin trusting them until he knows that they can be trusted. Kan will act friendly towards any person who talks to him, but he must make sure they are absolutely trustworthy, before he labels them as a friend. If he knows he can't trust someone, he will simply ignore, or stay away from them. In the beginning, he will mainly stick to himself.

Likes: Staring at the moon, playing the flute, making friends, listening to music, viewing key events in history, fishing.

Dislikes: Violence, Hatred, People who use others, Traitors.

Other: Wears an eyepatch over his right eye. Also, has a mystical staff he fights with that acts as a fishing rod.

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): He is thin, but has muscles on his chest and shoulders.

Super Name: Distant

Nicknames (if you want them to have one): Future

Stereotype: The Quiet One

Favorite Band (it matters): Linkin Park

Fears: Time- Though

he has the power of time, Kan fears it because it never stops and you can never tell what might happen.

Family: His mom and dad were both smart and loving people. Kan misses them, but knows he endangers them because of his powers, which is why he ran away.

Talents: Knows how to fish, play the flute, and can see the future.

Do they swear: No, because he believes there are better words to use.

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool): *A close-up of Kan is shown as he is fixing the camera* Hi, this is Kan Gojitsu here. I'm here for a chance to ask you to join your show, so I can do some much needed repairs on my home. *He shows different rooms of his home, which is in horrible condition Goes back to showing Kan* I know this show is for people with power only. *Kan put his eye over his eyepatch* Well, here's something that you may want to consider. *He takes off his eyepatch and a closeup of his right eye is shown* The future is now. *His eyes starts spinning crazily, until the camera turns off*

Anything else you want to add:

Groovey Skull

* * *

#4- Name: Jeff Killington

Age: 19

Gender: male

Height: 6 feet 4 inches

Weight: 245 pounds

Religion (if they have one): kill or be killed (It's more of a philosfiy ex. Snap his neck or have yours snapped) and formerly scientology

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): European

Hair: Long Black Hair

Eyes: Blood Red

Clothing:

Swimming: he wears what he wears casually and doesn't seem to care.

Casual: a black sleeveless shirt and long black tights he also has a chain in his back pocket.

Formal: he completely refuses to change to anything formal as he says that's an insult and punches the guy

PJs: boxers and the black shirt

Super: he wears a black trench coat on his normal clothes

Power(s): telekinesis, telepathy,

Weakness or Weakness': he cant stand looking at mirrors also people who are dumb telepathy breaks down and makes him read his own thoughts.

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: villain

History: he was actually a good person and he believed in scientology then he saw someone being killed the killer tried to kill him to but he used telepathy by accident and ripped the robber's head of then he found somehow pleasure in it then he started killing more and more finally he stopped feeling pleasure( like ten people or so though they were all villains in self defense) and saw what he had done was wrong so he turned himself in and he was shot before he could go then his body healed itself taking the bullet out he then learned it was kill or be killed for him now that everything he had done then he just became a villain and looked out for number 1 though he's not completely bad he just has an addiction to violence Personality: he thinks that he's the best and is bugged by most things though he always has to insult people for their flaws pretty much a self conceded braniac/maniac of violence who goes crazy if he doesn't cause a lot of violence though he has had short good guy runs.

Likes: violence, martial arts, gum, and soup

Dislikes: vegetables, people who think their better than him, lightning, and pacifists.

Other: groovey skull

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): Big Muscles and he has a tatoo of a skull on his back.

Super Name: Killington (just that)

Nicknames (if you want them to have one): King of Violence (Or just king)

Stereotype: Violent jerk

Favorite Band (it matters): three days grace

Fears: Himself (a little bit of what he's become and just himself) and lightning

Family: he does not remember (he made up his last name while making a bank account).

Talents: he can act really well to conceal his violence addictions and plays football really good.

Do they swear: a lot

Audition Tape (it's optional I just some of them are cool): the video camera shows a big cool tall guy. "Look I don't care about you and right now in my life Im a criminal so tell me why I shouldn't break your face if you don't pick me so be smart or go to hell it's this simple so go to your machine and type the king of violence Jeff Killington will be featured in total drama heroes vs. villains" and he throws a like 100 yard throw to the touchdown area.

Anything else you want to add: I made a fic with the same name isn't it a great name weird though

* * *

#5- Name: Ann Raggidy

Age: 16

Gender: Girl

Height: Five foot six

Weight: 125 pounds

Religion (if they have one): None

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): Frankensteineske creature created by stitching together corpses, so... all

Hair: Black (short in some parts, long in the rest)

Eyes: Red, and slightly slanted

Clothing:

Swimming: Black bikini

Casual: Black hoodie, black shorts, black boots

Formal: Black sleeveless ballgown

PJ's: just her underwear (both black)

Super: Tight black short shorts and a tight black tanktop with a silver letter R on it.

Power(s): Able to disconnect any body part and have it still be funtional, telepathic communication with disconnected parts

Weakness or Weakness': Sometimes her body parts fall off randomly, parts also gain a mind when off, and is not always willing to do what she says

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Hero

History: Ann Raggidy never had a normal life, her father is a goverment scientest as well as a single dad, but the two were close. And that's why Doctor Antony Raggidy was horrified when he discovered that his only daughter's body was vaporized in an explosion that wiped out the entire school system. He was able to save her mind and got the goverment to let him start a new project, project: Ragdoll. He was able to create a new body for his daghter out of dead donators, but after awhile Ann realized two things. One, she can disconnect any part of her body and still use it, and two, she was different and people don't like those who are different. That was the day she stopped being Ann Raggidy, and started being Ragdoll.

Personality: Cool, devious, sneaky, but underneath it all, all she wants is to not be judged on her stitches.

Likes: Pranks, those who do not judge by the color (or colors in her case) of your skin, those her are willing to befriend her despite her body.

Dislikes: When people are scared of her because of her looks, when you call her by her real name (If somebody calls her Ann, she will appear out of nowhere and threaten you. No matter where either one of you is.)

Other:

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): Would be pretty, except for the stitches. D-cup size, thin, usually has a devious smirk that makes you wonder what she's planning.

Super Name: Prankenstein

Nicknames (if you want them to have one): Ragdoll

Stereotype: The Prankster

Favorite Band (it matters): Avril Lauvene

Fears: Corpses, (Don't ask)

Family: Her dad, the only person she still lets call her Ann.

Talents: Flexibility, encyclopedic knowlage of the human body.

Do they swear: No

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool): The canara turns on to see just Ragdoll's head in a locker with it. "Hi, I'm Ragdoll and I'm in a locker. Well, my head is. My body's looking for me. I guess people don't like it if you make your hand stay in a fruit basket and then give it to them without telling them. Who knew? Anyway, I want to be on your because-" She was interupted by her body opening the locker. She reconnected her head and neck, then looked at the camara and finished her sentance. "Who else has my powers, or would get into the kind of trouble I do?"

Anything else you want to add: I'm fine with her falling in love with anyone, but let me know still, okay?

* * *

#6- Name: Chelsea Richey (Rye-key)

Age:18

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 9"

Weight:120

Religion (if they have one): doesn't have one

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): Indian, and Polish

Hair: Dark brown layered hair, goes to middle of back. Left side bangs dyed

red, the tips yellow.

Eyes: Red with tints of yellow and orange. Dark blue when pissed off.

Clothing:

Swimming: Black bikini with a flame logo on the top piece

Casual: Black fit hoodie with the words "Plays with fire" on the back,

hoodie is always unzipped. Dark blue tank top. Dark blue jeans. Combat boots.

Black fingerless gloves with metal on the knuckles. All clothes fire

resistant.

Formal: Black and red strapless dress, that stops at the middle of her shins.

Has slits at the sided that start from her thigh.

PJ's: just sleeps in her clothes

Super: Takes off her hoodie and puts on leather pants instead.

Power(s): Able to make/manipulate fire and heat. Can make fire

bigger,smaller,colder or hotter. Fire can engulf her entire body without

burning her. When she gets wet the water starts to evaporate since her body is

high above regular body temp. If people touch her she feels like a stove top.

Also able to make fire shoot out of any part of her body, she likes to make it

shoot out of her feet so she flies into the air, her mode of transportation.

She can also control and sense other peoples body temperature, but only to a

certain amount/distance.

Weakness or Weakness': Rain, it just keeps coming.

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Neutral

History: Chelsea always had a fascination with fire, even as a kid. Her

parents would sometimes worry about her, afraid that she would become a pyro.

To bad for them that's what happened. One day in the woods she was burning

stuff just like every other day, but the end of the fire caught on to her hand

and she noticed it just stayed there, and it didn't hurt at all. And she got

scared and that seemed to intensify the fire making if bigger so she shook her

hand and a ball of fire shot out and fired at a tree. She realized then that

she wasn't normal and just what she had done, so she ran. No she wasn't

afraid of a forest fire, she thought that would be pretty sweet, she was

afraid of people finding out how it happened. Chelsea ran home hoping her

parents would understand but they didn't, they were scared of her. When she

turned 14 her parents snuck into her room at night, attempting to kill her,

she sensed their body heat and woke up, seeing her dad with a bat raised

scared her so when he swung she caught it and set it on fire making it travel

to her dad. She figured this would happen some day so she took a bag she

packed and ran out of there. The last thing she saw was the house burning down

and her parents screams. She didn't care. She travels from place to place

now and never tells anyone of her powers, although she still does play with

fire.

Personality: Chelsea is a huge pyromaniac, you'll mostly see her setting

stuff on fire. She is very childish, laid-back, loud, outgoing, lazy, blunt

and very perverted. She is a nice person unless you get on her bad side. She

knows karate, judo, kendo and gymnastics incase her powers don't work. She

is also very rebellious, tell her not to do something and she'll do it

anyways. Not very girly but has rare moments. But she is obsessed with hair.

She is a daredevil. Has a sarcastic and witty sense of humor. She doesn't

like people knowing about her personal life/past, so if you ask her anything

she'll probably start to either higher/lower your body temperature till its

to painful to bare. Has a soft spot for kids. She's the kind of person that

doesn't really care about anything, but if it's real urgent she'll help

out. Like she believes that if other people can handle a situation without

her, she doesn't have to help. Is flirty

Likes: Fire, explosions, kids, dogs, art, music, naps, making people

uncomfortable, pranks, lighters (always keeps one in pocket) funny or

perverted songs (ex: "Jizz in my pants")

Dislikes: Water, people with big ego's, Disney stuff, getting woken up,

matches.

Other: She has a hard time backing down from a challenge

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): Has athletic

build, tan skin since she mostly takes after her mother. Tall. She has a flame

wrist tattoo on both wrists

Super Name: Pyro

Nicknames (if you want them to have one):

Stereotype: "The Pyromaniac"

Favorite Band (it matters): "A Day to Remember"

Fears: tsunami's

Family: dead

Talents: can do cool tricks with lighters, juggle torches, guitar

Do they swear: In almost every sentence

Audition Tape: We see an abandoned building and Chelsea. Chelsea is in front

of the camera seeing if it works. "Is it on…? Oh god I wonder how many

bastards say that haha." She see's it works and backs up and waves,

"Hey there bitches, the names Chelsea and I'm at an abandoned water

bottle factory," she says while pointing to the building.

"Ok if you want some crazy ass shit to happen on your show that will wow

the viewers I'm your girl. Check it ," she turns toward the building so

you can only see the side of her. She puts up her hand and a stream of fire

shoots out igniting the building. She turns toward the camera and grins, the

building getting quickly engulfed by flames in the background.

"There you have it Total Drama Hero's slash Villains, usually the flames

would take longer but-" she gets interrupted by police sirens, "Oh shit!

Well uh…I gotta go." she runs over to the camera grabs it and shoots up

into the sky. *End*

Anything else you want to add: Chelsea is bisexual and likes to hit on

straight chicks, not because she likes them but because of all their different

reactions, she thinks it's funny. She always says she's joking in the end

though, usually before certain girls slap her.

* * *

#7- Name: Scotia Duemos (people sometimes call her Scotty)

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Height: 5 feet, 2 inches

Weight: 108 pounds

Religion (if they have one): Atheism (not a religion, but still.)

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): Greek

Hair: Light brown, usually pulled back into a braid down to her shoulders.

Eyes: Light brown eyes that seem innocent.

Clothing:

Swimming: A light purple tankini.

Casual: A bright white tank top, a flower print skirt that stops below her

knees, and and light purple boots that stop at her shin.

Formal: A flowy purple dress and ballet flats.

PJ's: A matching light purple pajama set that has red foxes on it.

Super: A black mask that looks like a fox's face, an extremely dark purple

(as in almost impossible to tell from black) trench coat with a black

sleeveless sweater underneath, black gloves with claw-like pieces on her

middle knuckle, black jeans, and dark purple combat boots.

Power(s): She has the ability to control any type of animal to her will,

though she prefers to use foxes when in her villain form.

Weakness or Weakness': She can only keep control of the animals when they're

in a specific radius of her, roughly 35 yards (around 115 feet).

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Villain

History: When she was just a newborn, her father seemed to disappear off the

face of the Earth and so it was up to her mother to take care of Scotty which

she did until she was four, which is when Scotty's mother died from from a mix

of stress and sickness. Since no one could find her father, Scotty was sent

off to the local orphange where she spent five years wondering about her

father and playing with the powers she now realized she had (but hid from

others). When Scotty was nine, her father reappeared and took her away with

him, which is when she found out what he'd been doing all the time he was

gone: using his powers (the same ones she had) to steal money and other

things (under his villain name of course, so no one would know it was him) so

he could then build a life which he felt he and his family (which he had never

forgotten about,) deserved to live. (He only found out that his wife had died

and daughter was in an orphanage when he came back for them.) Then, Scotty's

father started teaching her how to use her powers to get what you want,

through stealing, fighting, and manipulation. Now, in the present day,

Scotty's villain alter ego, The Black Fox, works mostly by herself as a thief,

though she sometimes still teams up with her father's alter ego.

Personality: Scotty is the type who acts cheerful and innocent naturally, and

uses that so people will let down their guard around her and tell her secrets,

just as her father taught her to do. She is a very social person and enjoys

talking to others, even if it isn't for manipulation purposes. She's the type

who is trusted easily, even if she shouldn't be. Her alter-ego, however, is

silent and rarely ever talks. Scotty also loves to be outside, and is a very

active person when it comes to the outdoors (even excluding her thievery).

Likes: Animals (especially foxes), other people, the outdoors, her father,

sunny days, the color purple, being able to get what she wants with a little

thievery and manipulation.

Dislikes: Rainy days, anything that reminds her of her mother, cities (even

though is where The Black Fox does most of her thieving, Scotty still find

cities to be 'cold and lifeless'), coffee (she hates the taste of it).

Other: Her father is basically the only person that's truly close to her.

Looks: Muscular but lean, not very many curves, short.

Super Name: The Black Fox

Nicknames (if you want them to have one): Doesn't really have one, when it

comes to her alter-ego at least.

Stereotype: The manipulative, innocent-seeming villain

Favorite Band (it matters): Heather Dale (Look up the song 'The Secret of the

Black Fox', and you'll see where I got her villain name from!)

Fears: Losing her father, being stuck inside for the rest of eternity by

herself.

Family: Her father, he's the only one left that she has.

Talents:Understanding and manipulating people, stealing things, any type of

outdoorsy sport.

Do they swear:No

* * *

#8- Name: Robert Wration

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 6

Weight: 235 lbs

Religion (if they have one): Christian with a twist

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): European

Hair: long, shifts between brown and black.

Eyes: Yellow

Clothing:

Swimming:

Casual: black shirt with "Your Soul Is Mine" written on it, grey pants, black shows.

Formal: Dark red tux with a bowtie.

PJ's: Royal sleeping garbs, all black

Super: He removes his shirt, grows wings, horns, claws, and his face becomes more feral. OR he Long coat, leather pants, a red undershirt, boots, and a hood that conceals his face. Whichever you think works more.

Power(s): Highly enhanced physical prowess, Regeneration, Demonic sorcery, Demon form.

Weakness or Weakness': Holy artifacts, the touch of the Pure, blessed weapons (they negate his regeneration). Artifacts not limited to one faith

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Villain

History: Robert was born to a wealthy English family. He always held and air of superiority, but quickly became board. That was until he found his families secret library. It was full of magic spells, all dark. He took to it naturally, coming home from school and practicing. One day he tried to open a portal, but had no idea to where. HE was transported to the demon realm. He came back after two years, savage and enraged. He slew half the people in his city, but spared his family, using the last of his humanity. He left and established a home of his own.

Personality: Seductive, calm, and planning. He never acts to swiftly, looks at every possibility, but tends to get overconfident near the end. He never takes control, works from the shadows. Know to keep his allies, if he crosses them they just become a problem. Very protective of his home, slaves, servants, et cetera.

Likes: Control, scheming, performing his magic, evil acts in general.

Dislikes: Very bright light, pure people

Other: skilled in combat though he is no master. Feels that a slave needs to eat to work.

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): Lean muscled, Smaller than DJ but bigger than Geoff. Considered severally handsome by most. Slightly red skin, but deepens as he transforms. Has a brand of a horned demon in the center of his chest.

Super Name: Arch Demon

Nicknames (if you want them to have one):

Stereotype: The overlord

Favorite Band (it matters): Nightwish, Dragon Force, and oddly enough Nassiri,

Fears: Becoming Human again

Family: Yes, but never speaks with them He had two parents, three brother and two sisters. The closest thing now is his servant Mina, who he views as a sister.

Talents: Genius level intellect, strategist, reading people

Do they swear: Yes

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool):

The camera opens to a dark library. Robert is sitting reading a book in the dark. He turns toward the camera, his eye glowing.

"Hello, it seems Mina has set up a camera. She really wants me on the show. Oh well might as well. I'm Robert, evil overlord, Demon on earth, lawyer, everything evil that will go to hell. Now you show could use some spice, and I can bring it. Watch."

He stands up, begins chanting, and a glowing pentagram appears on the floor. He raises his arms and shadow demon bats start flying out around him. He claps and they are gone.

"See what I mean?" the door opened and a maid about his age entered. "Mina, I told you I don't want to be on that show." She started panicking.

"But, yo..you could have fun, get minions, and get rid of possible heroes…" she was quivering.

"Come now, I won't bite. Relax. Oh did you out Tim in the eternal pain pit?" It ends after that.

Anything else you want to add: I would like him to be paired with either his polar opposite or an extremely evil girl.

* * *

#9- Name: Bren Tenkage

Age: 18

Gender: male

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 190

Religion (if they have one): Agnostic

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): Half American Half Japanese

Hair: long black hair tied back

Eyes: brown

Clothing: a black zipped hoody and black cargo pants, when he is going to fight he unzipps the hoody and discards it in a cool fashion to reveal he has a black vest underneath

Swimming: Black Trunks

Casual: His normal outfit is casual, just with the hood

Formal: He doesn't have formal outfits

PJ's: his black boxers and a black shirt

Super: Alchemy, he claps his hands togather then touches an object to either change its shape or compistion

Power(s): He creates walls and mostly defenseive tatics, but he uses alchemy to capture enemys

Weakness or Weakness': he can't change anything beyound what it can be changed (can't change water into fire or somthing like that) he also needs to know how the item is made to change it, he also needs to clap his hands for a change or else he can't use the power

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Hero

History: Bren has always been different, as a kid he impressed the kids by making toys out of wood from trees. Later he relized that he had legendary powers by special texts that he found. After that he honed his powers and became a hero. His Parents are Millanairs but he could care less about money.

Personality: Wise and kind. He is a Philospher and he is someone who is a team player. He hates cheating but in combat he will do anything to stop an enemy. He is a very good person.

Likes: Wisdom, philosphy, and cooking (he is a very good cook)

Dislikes: Evil, annoying people, people liking him for the fact he is rich and not for his personality

Other:

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): Middle Weight, on the palms of his hands are Pentagrams to enhance his powers

Super Name: The Alchemist

Nicknames (if you want them to have one):

Stereotype: The Philospher

Favorite Band (it matters): None really

Fears: bees

Family: Mia Tenkage (mother) Tenzo Tenkage (father)

Talents: Cooking, healing alchemy

Do they swear: no

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool):

Opens to a a room where Bren is standing next to a large marble block

"Names Bren tenkage, and I want to join the show, and here is your reason" Bren says

He then claps his hands togather then touches the marble and it glows and changes into a statue

"Alchemy, the changing of somthing, the equivlent exchange, that is my art"

The Camera cuts

* * *

#10- Name:Will

Gender:Male

Age:15

Weight:Average

Height:Average

Race:American

Hair:Long Messed up Black

Eyes:Blue(left) and Green(right)

Religion:No

Clothes-

Casual:Dark Blue T-shirt,Black baggy jeans,Black Van's

Swim:His jeans

Pj's:His jeans

Super-

Super Power:Death

Supername:Pain

Strengths:Speed,Leadership

Weaknesses: Sugar in large concintrations. Soda, candy, that type of stuff.

Good,Bad,Neutral:Neutral

Personal-

History:He is a boy who has had more adventures than parents are dead because of a has the power of never dieing or getting hurt,which just adds more fun to his though he is pretty hard to make mad.

Personality:Crazy,Happy,Fun,Weird,Unexpected

Favorite Band:Linkin'Park

Likes:Fun,Weird stuff,Everybody is his friend

Dislikes:Boredom,Normal stuff,Heather

Fears:Mobs of Fangirls

Other-

Looks:Slim

Stereotype:Crazy

Family:Only Friends

Talents:Making people have a good time

Swearing:Yes

Audition Tape:-

Camera Guy:Go!!

Will Runs into a tree,runs into the house,crashes through the glass.

?:What the,MY HOUSE

The Camera turns to a man

Camera Man:Hi Fred

Fred:What the Hell!!

Fred pulls out a gun and shoot Will in the chest

It hits Will and He falls to the ground dead.

Fred:SHIT!!

Suddenly Will get back up and starts bouncing around again.

* * *

#11- Name: Karen Livingston

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 132 lbs.

Religion: Protestant.

Race: Caucasian/White/American.

Hair: Dirty blond, wavy, usually kept down.

Eyes: Green.

Clothing-

Swimming: Black triangle bikini and matching shorts.

Casual: A black t-shirt with a white skull and random-colored splatter marks, blue jean capris, and Nike Air Raiders/Sneakers.

Formal: Silver skirt with silver high heels that she can't walk so well in and a black tank top.

PJ's: Gray 'Happy Bunny' shorts and a short blue Kahuna t-shirt.

Super-

Power(s): Reflection. That means she can walk into the mirror world by anything that shows a reflection. Her mirror self may come out of the mirror and take her place during a fight. She can control and form more reflections of herself so they can pull people into their world. If someone gets in that world somehow, they can't get out unless they're holding onto Cori somehow. She can also shoot glass out of the mirrors.

Weakness or Weakness': The only way to get her trapped in the mirror world is to destroy the mirror she entered. The only way she could get out then is if she finds another entrance to another mirror nearby.

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Neutral.

History: She grew up in a normal middle-class family with her parents and her little brother, Sam. When she was fourteen, she began to see a psychologist for anger management and so she could open up a little more. Plus, she takes a prescription every day to help balance the chemicals in her brain. Basically, it's anti-anxiety pills.

Personality: A bit harsh towards others. Not really willing to trust others easily seeing as she believes they're all rude and disgusting. When she becomes good friends with someone, she'll be a little bit of a chatterbox along with a gossip girl. Doesn't really like to be bossed around so much, but will do as she is told after muttering some words under her breath. She thinks it's funny to see someone hurt, but will force a laugh that sounds like a high-pitched witch's laugh. Likes to do extreme stuff, seeing as it's fun. If someone ticks her off three times, she'll start a fist fight with that person.

Likes: Italian food, pizza, running, track, cross country, The Exies, freshwater angelfish, fish, learning to draw, smart/nerdy people, fat guys who are nice, funny movies, anime, fighting, fist fights, werewolves, and wrestling.

Dislikes: Eating fish, seafood, dodgeball, The Jonas Brothers, gorillas, apes, monkeys, Hannah Montana, sitting around, hates rude people, ladies' men, flirtatious dudes, snobby rich girls, bitches, smokers, vampires, and most horror movies.

Other: She'd bring her alto saxophone along with her.

Looks: Muscles are bigger than the average girl's, along with muscular legs.

Super Name: None.

Nicknames: None.

Stereotype: Cynical Runner

Favorite Band: The Exies. Yes, it's a band. Look it up if you don't believe me.

Fears: Dolls. She watched several horror movies involving killer dolls awhile ago. Just a couple months ago, she began having nightmares where she felt like she was actually in the movie getting chased by the dolls with butcher knives and such.

Family: Mom, dad, younger sister (14) and brother (12).

Talents: She can play the alto saxophone very well, knows a lot of different species of fish, and can run pretty fast.

Do they swear: Yeah, but mostly under her breath.

Audition Tape: Karen is running down a long shale driveway, barefoot, and stops when she sees the camera, giving a clueless look to the cameraman, who's her best guy friend, Alex.

"What's the camera for?" She asks him, looking at him.

"Your audition tape for Total Drama Extreme!" He exclaimed, peppy.

"... OK... My name's Karen, I'm sixteen, like running, blah blah blah... Is that good?" She mutters, audibly.

"... It's OK..." The camera turns off.

* * *

#12- Name: Olga Verina

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 5 "9"

Weight: 120 lbs

Religion (if they have one): Wiccan

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): Italian

Hair: long Blond locks

Eyes: Bright Blue

Clothing:

Swimming: Blue one piece

Casual: a brown shirt with a ghost on it. Jeans and black shows.

Formal: A blue single dress, elbow length gloves, and pearl necklace

PJ's: A light blue night gown

Super: White robes, white mask, circular pendent.

Power(s): Power to breathe life into anything, spiritual awareness. Can see

someone for what they really are (if she sees Robert she will see his demonic

form not his human form). Can enter the spirit world.

Weakness or Weakness': She must take the life back, unless it is human, or

she will lose her own life force. If she breathes life into a human they are

bound till death. If her soul is gone for too long it will not return.

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Hero

History: Olga always loved nature. Her mother and aunt showed her the way of

Wicca. Her life was great, but then one day she saw a little girl wandering.

When she followed she learned that the girl was a ghost. After telling her

mother, she was shown a set of white robs. She became the Medium, and guided

souls to the afterlife, often facing physical threats of her own.

Personality: Very mysterious. She is open with people and kind hearted but is

not above telling the truth. She will soften blows to spare feelings. Has

temper tantrums though, and will hurt you if you insult her religion. She is

also a stickler to rules. Wants things in order.

Likes: Nature, tea, speaking with the dead.

Dislikes: Hatred, intolerance, disrespect nature

Other:

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): Average

endowment, somewhat curvy. Attractive. Has long legs.

Super Name: Medium

Nicknames (if you want them to have one):

Stereotype: The Naturalist (not really sure what else)

Favorite Band (it matters): Earth, Wind, and Fire

Fears: Staying in her trances for to long and losing her soul.

Family: Her Mother and Aunt Melinda who love her very much.

Talents: Good medic (know what herds to use), Good listener, excellent judge

of character, expert in staff combat.

Do they swear: No

Audition Tape (it's optional I just some of them are cool):

The camera opens to a small room with Olga sitting. She is in costume.

"Hello, I'm called Olga. I won't bore you with details so watch this.

She picked up a small tree and breathed on it. A white mist collided and the

tree ripped itself out of the dirt. It began walking around. She touched it

again and it died.

"So sad that it had to die. Well pick me." And the camera ends.

Anything else you want to add: I wouldn't mind if she got paired up. The

guy should be open minded and generally kind hearted. Maybe a Duncan.

* * *

#13- Name:Luna Sacarus

Age:16

Gender:Female

Height:5"4

Weight:105 lbs.

Religion (if they have one):none

Race (like Asian, African American, and such):

Canadian,Irish, and Italian(no accent though)

Hair:Scarlet hair that's down to her butt and has a side bang

Eyes:violet

Clothing:

Swimming:dark turquoise tube top with dark green eye symbol and boy shorts

that are turquoise with a pattern of dark green eye symbols

Casual:Dark Green tank top that shows her belly button and dark turquoise

long shorts with white sandals

Formal:dark green sweater style top with sleeves that cover a part of her

hand and turquoise wide leg cut-offs and the same white sandals

PJ's:dark green t-shirt and turquoise joggers

Super:

Power(s):She can shoot blasts of a purple substance and read minds. She also

can contact with her

can also float in the air when meditating.

Weakness or Weakness': Strong mental barriers and mirrors. (sorry BBE12185 I had to make a more practical weakness.)

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?:Neutral

History:Luna grew up somewhere in a forest far from her town where she lived

in a place that had technology that shouldn't have been created yet. She

learned about her powers when her mother told her family history. She found

out her abilities when her mother taught her how to use them somewhere in the

forest.

Personality:Luna is very outgoing and smart. She's never had a friend before

because she doesn't go to her town much. She is a loner and is always

practicing her powers. She also likes animals and is a vegetarian.

Likes:animals,practicing her powers,reading,writing,and learning

Dislikes:meat,losing,animal abuse,mathematics, and getting laughed at

Other:

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that):

she's thin and average height but not anorexic or anything

Super Name:Dark Purple Vortex

Nicknames (if you want them to have one):

Stereotype: Fiesty Bookworm

Favorite Band (it matters):Coldplay

Fears:Dumb People

Family:Mother Layla and hamster Vortex

Talents:contacting spirits,memorizing,and meditating in the air

Do they swear:yes

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool):

Shows a girls standing in front of a spaceship styled place.

"Hello anyone who is watching my audition tape. I'm in front of my house

right now and I hope I'm chosen but I would like to show you what I can do. I

can use my hands like a laser."She shoots at the tree and moves her and around

and it has the words pick me carved in the tree."Please pick me I would enjoy

meeting others who have powers. Thank you for watching my audition tape."

camera is shut off.

Anything else you want to add:

you can pair her up with anyone you want if you choose her

* * *

#14- Name: Violet Star

Age: 16

Gender: female

Height: short

Weight: skinny (i'm sorry i don't know american weights and stuff)

Religion (if they have one): catholic

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): english (or australian)

Hair: long straight black hair that usually covers her face away from others

Eyes: lavender

Clothing-

Swimming: violet bikini

Casual: violet long sleeved top that she usually pulls the sleeves to cover

her hands, black mini-skirt, white socks and black mary-janes.

Formal: long violet dress (holter neck)

PJ's: black tank top and violet track pants

Super: boob tube one piece (violet with a big sparkly I in the middle)and

long black boots

Power(s): invisability and force feilds

Weakness or Weakness': paint (if you throw it on her when she's invisable

then you can see her again)

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: neutral

History: she is the 2nd youngest of 5 siblings (3 brothers and 2 sisters) so

her parents focus is all on her little brother and never her. she is not

really popular in school so studing and getting A's is the only way people

would notice her. but only for a few minutes before someone else did something

and she was "invisable" again. she reads most of the time and is really quiet,

she has no friends, and never had a boyfriend, she is really smart but never

puts her hand up in class to answer questions, she hates being the centre of

all attention and would rather hide away.

Personality: extremly shy, never really talks, but can be a really good

friend if given the chance. she will tell you straight what she thinks and is

very quiet

Likes: reading, studing and being by herself, a good friend

Dislikes: talking infront of a lot of people, pranks, noise

Other: hides behind her hair and is quite afarid to show her body off

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): skinny

little person and wears a necklace that she got from her mom

Super Name: invisa (invisable without the ble bit)

Nicknames (if you want them to have one): Vi

Stereotype: shy girl

Favorite Band (it matters): superchick

Fears: public speaking

Family: 3 brothers, 2 sisters, mom and dad and her favourite aunt her gives

her some confidence (aunt Lavender)

Talents: plays the flute, can read lots of books at the same time

Do they swear: no

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool):

(her aunt is operating the camera) "come on Vi! please do this, it will give

you some confidence, i totally believe in you"

violet appears in front of the camera since she was invisable, she gives a

weak smile "uh, hi! my name is violet star, and i hope you pick me, you don't

have to"

"violet!"

"okay! please pick me, i got some cool powers that could save the day, uh

okay. bye!' she turns invisable

Anything else you want to add: violet is a very shy girl but she wouldn't

mind if a guy liked her.

* * *

#15- Name: Cooper Planter

Age: 14

Gender: Boy... and girl (its explained later)

Height: About 5 feet (almost 6 feet)

Weight: 108 pounds

Religion (if they have one): None

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): Greek, with the olive skin to prove it.

Hair: Strawberry blonde, shoulder length with extremely long bangs (Green, with length and stuff dependent on... check out the rest to understand)

Eyes: Earthy brown (Both versions)

Clothing:

Swimming: Dark green trunks

Casual: Green bandana holding back his bangs, ty-dyed T-shirt with the plantet on it, jeans and sneakers

Formal: Dark, almost black, brown tux

PJ's: PJ pants and tank top

Super: Depends on... just check out powers and It'll all make sense

Power(s): Turns into a twentyish plant woman when he come in contact with plants, looks differ on the type of plant, like if it's an oak tree, she gains hard bark skin and an leafy afro, a rose would give her thorns and rose petal hair, etc. (Leaf clothes appear on her body, don't worry.)

Weakness or Weakness': No plants, no powers. No powers in human form.

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Hero

History: Cooper was a relitively normal guy, until a camping trip with his big brother, Connor. While he was exploring the woods, he happened upon the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. As soon as he touched the plant, the petals grabbed his hand and comsumed his whole body. When Cooper woke up, he walked back to the camp site he approached Connor, not noticing that he was taller. But when Connor turned around, he didn't see his little brother. Instead, he saw a beautiful woman, with green skin like a flower stem, flower petal hair in a pixie cut style, and a long dress made out of leaves. He jumped to his feet and yelled "Who are you? Where's my brother?" But the strange woman looked at Connor curiously and said "Con, what are you talking about? It's me, Coop!" Connor's mouth dropped open, he couldn't say a thing, but he handed Cooper a pan. Cooper looked into the pan and screammed. He didn't see Cooper Planter, he saw a plant lady with his eyes. After Cooper figured out how to will himself back to normal, the two brothers talked about Cooper's new... powers, and agreed he gained them for a reason. Now all they needed was a chance. And then this show came along.

Personality: Cooper is nervous, shy, and scared, unless somebody insults his brother, his beliefs about the planet, plants, the enviorment, etc... Then he's an angry wildcat ready to ponce.

Likes: The enviorment, his big brother, his garden.

Dislikes: Pollotion, global warming, bullies,

Other:

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): Cooper is short, very skinny, easily mistaken as a girl. His alterego is extremlely beautiful, very big chest, hourglass figure, tall.

Super Name: Florinasia

Nicknames (if you want them to have one): Coop

Stereotype: The Envermentalist

Favorite Band (it matters): Good Charlotte

Fears: Meat, when he was four, his school went to the slaughterhouse for a school feild trip, but he got left there. He was paralized in fear when he saw the knives for killing the cows. He watched them slaughter 20 cows and half a dozen calfs before they found him. After that he couldn't even be in the same room as the stuff. Ten years later, if he sees a burger, he has visions of cow coprses.

Family: His parents died a long time ago, but he lives with my brother.

Talents: Green thumb, pretty smart

Do they swear: No

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool): Cooper was meaditating in a forest when he notices the camara and the brother behind it. "Hi, I'm Cooper Planter and I have got to be weirdest hero you has seen." He got up and walked around a bit. "I have plant powers, but that's not the weird part." He picks a dandelion and smelled it. "No, it's how I get to my plant state is strange." He grabbed a vine and it twisted around him, like a caccon, a when he ammerged he was Florinasia, who smiled and said "This is weird."

Anything else you want to add:

* * *

#16- Name: Mathew Pendrake

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 6 "2"

Weight: 211 lbs

Religion (if they have one): Norse Believer

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): German

Hair: neck Length twisted red and blue

Eyes: Blue, with the left looking as if glass.

Clothing:

Swimming: a set of grey trunks

Casual: Long open red shirt, with black pants. Sneakers, sunglasses, with a chain around his neck.

Formal: Dress coat, white button up shirt, dress pants. A maroon tie.

PJ's: What PJ's…just kidding, he wears blue dark sleeping pants.

Super: Loose fitting clothes with openings in them for his blades to come out. Plate armor over chest, armored boots, chain mail over sensitive areas. On his head is a helmet, with the visor coming just under his nose to a point, and the back with spikes that turn toward the front

Power(s):

-Can produce blades of bone, metal, or crystal from anywhere on his body, of any size.

-Superhuman senses

-Superhuman pain threshold

Weakness or Weakness':

-Impacts of 20 lbs or higher will cause him pain

-Requires Regeneration after blade release

-Regeneration is limited to area where blades are released fro.

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Hero

History: Patrick was born to an average household, with a happy life, but it changed when he turned 15. He angered a wealthy businessman, who was into genetic manipulation. That very night, Patrick was abducted, and used as an experiment. They changed his DNA so that he could become a living weapon. In his first show of power, he launched blades from his back, but was unable to heal. A year later, he got the opportunity to escape, the businessman came down to check on results, and they undid Patrick's cell. In that instant, He leapt forth, with blades coming out of his arms, and severed the head of the businessman, and ran. He slew anyone in his path, his eyes full of agony. When he got out of the building he tried to make his way home, taking many weeks. When he got there his parents rushed him to a hospital, but they could do nothing. Patrick's father then called a family friend, a mystic, to help. When he arrived, he made it so Patrick could regenerate and part of his body that the blades sprouted from, as well as easing the pain of his genetic change as much as possible

Personality: Quite, depressed. Never laughs, no matter what. Will make friend and open up but rarely smiles. Is kind, but can be ruthless. Think anti-hero.

Likes: silence, helping people, reading

Dislikes: Scientists in general, violence, hurting others.

Other:

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): Muscular, but not bulky, several whip shaped scars on his back

Super Name: Siegfried

Nicknames (if you want them to have one): Mace, Porcupine

Stereotype: The loner

Favorite Band (it matters): Black Mages

Fears: Being cages again, or just cages

Family: His parents. A business type father and a medical practitioner mother.

Talents: Archeologist, knowledge of myths.

Do they swear: yes

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool):

The camera opens to a cliff overlooking a valley. Siegfried is standing at the edge in his armor. He turns to the camera.

"Hello." He says quietly. "I am Mathew and I am an empowered individual. Watch." HE sprouts blades from his back forming wings. "They can sprout from anywhere. It can be a bit dangerous when I sneeze." There is no humor in his voice. "Chose me. That is all."

Anything else you want to add: You can take out his pain threshold or physical enhancement. Depending of if you think he's too powerful. Also as a joke have him sneeze and blades shoot out in a humorous way.

* * *

#17- Name: Trista Urata

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5 "7"

Weight: 115lbs

Religion (if they have one): Was a Christian, but no longer believes. Still use phrases like "Thank God"

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): Austrian

Hair: Long green straight hair.

Eyes: Dark Curtailed green

Clothing:

Swimming: None, she will not swim in clean water. If it's polluted (not sewage, any other type)

Casual: Short shorts, belly shirt, high boots, and gloves. All bright green.

Formal: A bright green kimono, elbow length gloves, bright shoes.

PJ's: green night gown.

Super: Full body skin tight green suit. Within the suit are slots that open. These release her toxins and allow her to absorb toxic air. The head has a Biohazard sign on it.

Power(s):

-Toxic Emission

-Acidic touch

-Regeneration and highly enhanced physical powers in toxic environment

-Extremely high knowledge of Toxins Acids, and other chemical compounds.

Weakness or Weakness':

-Purified water

-Any type of anti toxin with sufficient strength(these can be made with ntural herds. Bottoled water counts as purified)

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Villain

History: Trista was a girl born to a family of scientists. One day in the chemical plant where they worked was attacked by a rival corporation. They through her parents into the chemical vat, which dissolved them instantly. She tried to run, but they opened fire on her. She ran between two tanks, and both broke under the gunfire, spilling the contence on her. The contence of one was the same compound that her parents were thrown into. The other, however, was full of an experimental tissue regeneration compound. These two mixed together on her, changing her completely. While the regenerator couldn't heal her, it did bond the other chemical to her, granting her powers. When she looked at the men attacking her she unwittingly unleashed deadly toxic gas at them, suffocating them in seconds. After examining the corpses she saw the company they worked for, and made it her mission to destroy them, and all close to them.

Personality: Homicidal, calculating, can be kind to those not affiliated with Ter Corp., but will kill any person, even a secretary that works for them.

Likes: Anything toxic, to mess with chemicals, corroding things.

Dislikes: The show captain planet, pure unharmed environments, and organic food.

Other:

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): Shape: Slender, Well-endowed, lightly muscled, Very pale, her skin is falling off in some places

Super Name: Acid

Nicknames (if you want them to have one):

Stereotype: The chemist

Favorite Band (it matters): Slipknot

Fears: Purification (warped mind)

Family: No

Talents: High knowledge of chemicals and toxins, mathematics, and some skill in engineering.

Do they swear: Yes

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool):

The camera opens to a lake, several drums of toxic waste and slightly green. From the center a woman emerges.

"Hello dear ones." She says, wiping the green muck from her face. "I am called acid. The only reason I want one your show is money. It will make thing easier. At the same time I can help those eco extremist's watch to see me booted off. They say they won't watch, but they will." Then a bird flies over head. "Watch this."

Acid releases toxic mist into the air and the bird falls. She picks it up and sinks back into the lake.

The tape ends.

Anything else you want to add: She can be a bit of a seductress. The toxins help in that regard, but she knows men through and through.

* * *

#18- Name:Marvin Dalphoy

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Height: average

Weight: 137 lbs.

Religion (if they have one):

Race (like Asian, African American, and such):

Australian(he says oi instead of I and wot instead of what)

Hair:Brown Bowl-Cut

Eyes:Hazel

Clothing-

Swimming:Dark Blue swim trunks

Casual:Dark Blue Hoodie,Jeans that are ripped in the knees, and

black Nike's

Formal: Dark blue t-shirt over black long sleeved shirt,Jeans that aren't ripped anywhere, and same black Nike's

PJ's:Dark blue boxers

Super:

Power(s):Can control weather and make it storm on one person. He can freeze a person also.

Weakness or Weakness':Fire and Earth Benders

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Neutral

History:He got amnesia and forgot everything except his name and family.

Personality: He's a sweet guy who likes to play guitar. He also is nice to the girl he like. He likes to practice his powers every once in a while. He only uses his powers for self defense.

Likes:guitar,nice people,writing,singing,and helping others

Dislikes:littering,mean people,hurting anyone, and broccoli

Other:

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that):

skinny

Super Name:Dark Storm

Nicknames (if you want them to have one):Mars

Stereotype:Sweet Musician

Favorite Band (it matters):Plain White Tees

Fears:Needles

Family:Mother Ginger,Little sister Charlotte, and father William

Talents:singing,writing, and playing guitar

Do they swear:sometimes

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool):

Shows Mars sitting on a bed in a normal room.

"Hello Watchers of this Video.

I would love to be on this show.

Since I had amnesia I have forgotten a lot about the world and I would like to meet others with powers too.

Choose me if you want.

I won't threaten anyone.;

Camera shuts off

Anything else you want to add:pair him up with anyone who wants with him if chosen

* * *

#19- Name: Destiny Mortell-Gurly

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 2''

Weight: 106 lbs

Religion (if they have one): None

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): Hispanic

Hair: Black and down to her shoulders.

Eyes: Brown.

Clothing:

Swimming: Grey-ish white swim trunks with a grey bikini top.

Casual: Dark blue jeans with with a pink tank top that is covered by a black dress jacket.

Formal: Try's to avoid formal things but if she has to she'll come up with something.

PJ's: Baggy pajama pants and a white T-shirt.

Super:

Power(s): Can bend water to her will.

Weakness or Weakness': Fire, ice, earth.

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: It changes on her mood.

History: For twelve years Destiny lived a luxorious life. When her thirteenth birthday came her mother told her that she was next in line to learn the family secret. They could all bend water. Fasinated by this Destiny in the beggingin used her powers to get what she wanted. Then she relized it was wrong and started helping people. But then she was noticed to much so Destiny decided it would be better to help when needed and harm when right.

Personality: Usualy calm but can get very emotional very easily. Tries to be nice but if you make her mad she will plot your downfall from that day on.

Likes: Dogs, music, Certain people in the world.

Dislikes: Fire, evil, undeserved kindness, cats, and pineapples for some freakish reason.

Other:

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that):

Super Name: Lady of the Water.

Nicknames (if you want them to have one):

Stereotype: Since I'm the author I don't have to put it.

Favorite Band (it matters): Anti-Flag

Fears: Pennies, don't ask.

Family: Mom, dad, little sister.

Talents: Drawing

Do they swear: She tries not to but it slips sometimes.

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool):

Anything else you want to add: Like I said if you think your character would go nicely with someone just PM me to ask.

* * *

#20- Name: Rudy Lessen.

Age: 15.

Gender: Male.

Height: 6 foot 2.

Weight: 152 pounds.

Religion (if they have one): None.

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): Irish.

Hair: Blood red, wild and shoulderlength.

Eyes: Emereld green, but hard to see because of his glaring.

Clothing:

Swimming: Red trunks with torn edges.

Casual: Brown ratty cloak covering skull t-shirt and shorts with patches in them.

Formal: Ratty tux.

PJ's: Just his normal clothes.

Super: Normal.

Power(s): Powerful demonic abilities given to him by the demon Alcazar, which include superstrengh and amazing healing abilities.

Weakness or Weakness': Rudy has to yell 'By the unholy power of Alcazar, I summon thee! Give me power!' Before using his powers.

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Villain.

History: Rudy once had it all, parents who loved him, friends, a home. But all that changed when a mysterious man broke into there house and killed both his parents. After that, Rudy wanted only one thing, revenge. And Alcazar promised it to him, if he serves Alcazar until the man has died. Now Rudy lives to kill the man who murdered his parents. But some where deep down, he remembers who he was, and is ashamed of what he has becume.

Personality: Rudy is a murderous timebomb, and if you say the wrong thing, he goes KA-BOOM!

Likes: Revenge.

Dislikes: Everything, other than revenge.

Other:

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): Scrawny, raggid, always scowling and glaring.

Super Name: Ruthless.

Nicknames (if you want them to have one): Ruthless.

Stereotype: Rage-aholic.

Favorite Band (it matters): Sugercult.

Fears: The dark.

Family: All dead.

Talents: Always wins staredowns.

Do they swear: A lot.

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool): Pass...

Anything else you want to add:

* * *

#21- Name: Classified, but codenamed Tech

Age: 11

Gender: Boy

Height: 4' 11''

Weight: 98 pounds

Religion (if they have one): none

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): Unkknown, but there are rumors, the two most common ones are alien and robot. But all thats known is his skin's as white as copy paper.

Hair: White, short and proper, not a hair out of place

Eyes: Metalic colored

Clothing:

Swimming: White trunks

Casual: White shorts and shirt

Formal: White tux, the kind he'd wear at a wedding as the ring bearer.

PJ's: White bathrobe

Super: Black uniform with a badge that says 'Agent Tech' (Surprised?)

Power(s): Super superhuman intellegence, technopath

Weakness or Weakness': While mentally he's the strongest, physiclly he's still a little boy. At times he acts like a child, ignoring rules and sticking out his tounge, things like that.

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Hero

History: Many things are unknown about little Tech. Like what he is, why was he shipped to the goverments anwser to all things strange in the world, the Secret Soldiers, when he was only two months old, and how at two months old, he was able to read and write as well as being totally independent. He was deemed too dangorous to simply be put in foster care, so he was given a room to stay in until he was deemed safe enough to be around the Soldiers, with all things a little kid could want, rainbows and butterflies covered the walls, toy trains and teddy bears littered the floor, everything to make any normal little kid filled with joy, only problem, this was not a normal little kid, this is Tech. He only liked one thing in his room, and that was the little plastic picnic table that he used to disect his toys and build dangerous weapons for the Soldiers (those who were normal that is. Some of them are just as strange as him.) And that was his life for the next six years. The highlights of his life was when Soldier trainees arrived. There's a tradition that trainees have to spend at least five minutes with Tech in his room before starting the real training, in fact, theres usually a betting poll on how long they'd last. The record was one and a half minutes, until Daniel Black came in. He went through the regular tests, and then came the 'Tech test.' He was amazed when he found out Tech was a young boy, working on a ray gun of some sorts, just like the rest of the trainees. But unlike them, Daniel didn't ask what the little boy was doing here, or warning him that there was a dangerous monster here. In fact he didn't do anything. But Tech some how noticed he was there and without stopping or turning around, said "Did they tell you what happend to Dawson?" Daniel looked at the child, awestruck. "Yeah, you're Tech, aren't you?" The little boy, who was Tech, turned around "Yeah, I'm Tech. Yes, I put Dawson in the hospital, so you should probably be careful." Daniel shrugged "You don't seem so bad, so Dawson must have done something pretty stupid." This got a chuckle, the first sign of emotion Daniel had seen from the little boy. And the two became friends, and when the time came that Daniel became a Soldier, and was told he could chose any of those residing as long as they don't have a partner, he chose the six year old child instead of one of the proud and strong warriors.

Personality: Unlike all other eleven year olds, Tech is calculating and often appears to be unfeeling, but don't let his monotone voice and bored expression fool you, he's actually very caring when it comes to those close to him.

Likes: Technology, being respected

Dislikes: Idiots, when people think he's stupid because he's a kid, being treated like a kid.

Other: Ironicly he calls everybody kid, when asked about it he claims "I judge by IQ, not age."

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): Really short, really skinny, looks like the possesed kid in horror movies.

Super Name: Agent Tech

Nicknames (if you want them to have one): None

Stereotype: sarcastic smart-alec

Favorite Band (it matters): Mozart (He has a very small musical edication)

Fears: Clastrophobic

Family: None, but he thinks of Daniel as an older brother.

Talents: Photographic memory, awesome at video games, extremly fast at building things.

Do they swear: Sometimes, even though he's eleven

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool): You see Tech alone in his room. "Is this thing functional. I built it, of course it is. Greetings, I has been codenamed Tech by the Goverment. I wish to partake in you compition, because I has technopathic abilities." He motioned to a small white table, which was covered in bit and peices of metal and batteries and such. Tech sat down with his eyes glowing bright, and in less than a minute a small device was sitting on the table. It was square, with a button on the top and a camra lense on the side. Tech pointed at a teddy bear in the corner. "Now you see it." Then he pressed the button and a powerful laser came out of the lense and vaporized the stuffed animal "Now you don't. I'm Tech and if you want explosions, people looking like idiots and a cute little boy, put me on."

Anything else you want to add

* * *

#22- Name: Cress Adams.

Age: 17

Gender: Male.

Height: 5'7''.

Weight: 138 lbs.

Religion (if they have one): He's Catholic.

Race (like Asian, African American, and such): French/American.

Hair: His hair is a dirty blonde and is styled in a faux-hawk most of the time which sometimes covers his right eye. Sometimes his hair is in a mohawk but rarely.

Eyes: His eyes are a deep blue and his right eye has a soft crimson red tint to it. His eyes look dark and evil but he's actually a nice guy.

Clothing:

Swimming: A pair of Pure Black swim trunks.

Casual: A un-buttoned White dress shirt his entire chest is covered by bandages, he wears black slacks, with black dress shoes. He also has a silver dog chain necklace hung around his neck.

Formal: A black suit with a white dress shirt, with a dark blue tie, and black dress pants, and old sneakers.

PJ's: He only wears a pair of dark sweat pants.

Super: He takes off his shirt and shoes but that's all. Because he doesn't like the extra weight. And likes to get rid of his scent.

Power(s): He's able to transform into animals at his own free will. But he mostly transforms into strong animals such as, tigers, lions, and bears. (oh my!) But he'll never attack anyone he'll only growl because he hates to fight people only if he has no choice he'll fight.

Weakness or Weakness': When he's under stress he'll transform into any random animal or if someone of the opposite sex (female) hugs him or bumps into him, he'll also turn into a random animal.

Hero, Villain, or Neutral?: Neutral.

History: Only his siblings have the same curse as him and he hasn't seen them in years. He's the only one who's laidback, the rest are cold, more formal, random, and serious even when he tells jokes to try to make them smile. The only one he's close to is his younger sister, Rosetta who can only transform into a humming bird. He was born in France. And has hated it ever since because his mother died giving birth

Personality: He's laidback, kind, and intelligent. He was never expressed with love so he doesn't like people hugging him, especially girls he'll push them away harshly or glare and storm off. And he doesn't have much friends because of his attitude about the curse but when he'll get friends he'll become kinder and have more respect for people.

Likes: Animals, Kindness, Friends, Girls (when they don't hug him or touch him), His Sister, Music, Silence, Reading, Writing, Night Time (that's when his curse isn't around), Autumn, Water, Trust, Stars, Brown Eyes, and Sports.

Dislikes: Mornings, Sunlight, Family, Lies, Gossip, Betrayal, Arguing,

Other: N/A.

Looks (as in like big muscles or not and other stuff like that): He has muscles and a six-pack but they aren't visible when he has all the bandages and his shirt. Only when he sleeps they are. Everyone thinks he's weak though. And he simply rolls his eyes at the comment.

Super Name: The Silent Transformation.

Nicknames (if you want them to have one): Just the common 'weirdo' or 'freak'.

Stereotype: The Calm Natured Male

Favorite Band (it matters): 'Green Day'. He likes American Bands a lot.

Fears: Blood.

Family: Mother (Deceased), Father (Unknown), Brother Kiyo (18), Sister Rosetta (13), Brother Joesph (17), Sister Annabelle (21), and Cousin Sakura (28).

Talents: Transforming. Staying Calm.

Do they swear: Yes, but nothing horribly wrong.

Audition Tape (its optional I just some of them are cool): A girl is recording Cress who is smiling kindly and sitting down in a chair, legs crossed. "Hello I'm Cress I would like to be on this show, because-"

Rosetta crashes into him and he transforms into a rat. "N-N-N-NO! Cress, I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry-"

"It's okay... as long as Joe didn't see."

"HA! Nice weirdo!" Joe calls.

"Ugh... pick me, please."

The Camera shuts off

* * *

Tada! Okay well I'll try and get the first chapter up by Saturday or Sunday.


	2. Intorductions

Introductions Part One

A/N: First chapter! Yay! Please tell me if I forgot someone okay? Please listen to the I wanna be famous song when the intro part.

* * *

*The camera shows a large city in what seems like the middle of no where. Chris pops into view*

"Welcome to the city of Wawanakia!" Chris shouted at the camera showing all of his pearly white teeth. "This is the new set for our new show, when twenty-two super powered fre- uh kids come and compete for respect, honor, and two-million dollars! Well mostly the money part. Because this is Total Drama Heroes and Villains!"

*The camera goes past Chris who is sitting next to a bank that's wall explodes and reveals Robert standing in the rubble with two demonic goons and several money bags around him. The camera then zooms towards the highest building on which Luna is hovering right near the edge. She gasps and is tackled by Marvin and both go over the edge and into a pool. The camera follows and it then focuses on Destiny who is manipulating the water into different shapes and people. There's a flash of white and it shows Trista at a toxic waste plant looking like she was in heaven. Then Rudy comes into the picture and wraps his arm around Trista. There's another flash of light and the camera goes to the park where Cooper and Scotty are talking. Several animals are around Scotty and at that moment Cooper changes into his female, plant version. The camera changes to show Ann, Lexi, and Chelsea in an old warehouse. Ann takes off her head and tosses it up and down. Then Lexi grabs it and moves it around the room with her powers. Chelsea meanwhile is trying to light several things on fire. Once again the camera shifts to Olivia and Kan. Olivia trips and starts to fall but Kan catches her but then gets shocked and they both fall. Just then Jeff walks in and lifts them both telepathically. The camera moves to a restaurant and it shows Bren touching things and making five star food with his hands. In the background Chef is looking into a mirror when Karen appears and makes him jump. Chef's knife goes into the air and lands in Will's shoulder. He looks at it and then takes it out and washes it in the sink. Finally the camera shows Olga and Matthew. Matthew sneezes and crystals come out of his nose. Olga giggles and Matthew blushes like crazy. Out of the corner of the camera you see Violet and Cress hiding from the camera. Out of nowhere Tech's head comes up and he holds up a rather bizarre laser. Using it he shoots into the sky and the stars form the words Total Drama Heroes and Villains, with everybody underneath them.*

*The camera shows Chris standing on the docks* "Well its time we meet our contestants. And this should be the first one." Chris looks towards a boat that is emitting what seems like Evanescence.

The boat docks and a girl with grey blue eyes and short black hair with several streaks of red in it who's wearing a black wishbone top and black pinstripe pants and biker boots gets off. Several bags follow her.

"Hey Lexi!" Chris gushes happily. "What's happening?"

Lexi lifts her bags with her powers and limps towards Chris. " Could you be any more obnoxious?" Chris frown's and looks at her funny. Lexi walks by and sits on a nearby bench that was naturally hard and unappealing.

Another boat docks and you can hear the sounds of Linkin Park existing the boat. A boy about seventeen wearing a Ying-Yang hoodie sweater with tigers and dragons fighting each other on it with blue jeans and white sneakers. The camera focuses on Kan's eye patch.

"Kan my main man what happening?" Chris asked plainly trying to be polite.

"I knew you where going to say that." Kan replied with a slight smile. " I also know what your going to say next."

"Oh yeah? Hmm....." Chris pondered what he was about to say and then out of nowhere both Kan and Chris say "Laptop pine-tree!" at the same time. Kan smiles and goes over to the bench Lexi is sitting on. Chris frowns and turns towards the next boat.

Off the boat steps a white girl wearing silver earrings shaped like lightning bolts, a blue tank-top with blue jeans with black sneakers and a silver necklace with lightning bolts on the end. The camera man zoomed in on the silver stud piercing in her eyebrow.

"Hi Chris." Olivia purred. She held out her hand to shake.

Chris took her hand and moved to kiss it but yelped in surprise and dropped her hand like it was on fire. Olivia burst out laughing and went to the benches.

Chris applies something that is blurred out to his hand and then drinks it.

"Not going to introduce me Chris?" Came a voice from a already docked boat. Chris looks up and sees Jeff standing there with his bags over his shoulders.

"Sorry Jeff I was treating a wound." Chris said obviously shocked (duduh dah!) that one of the contestants would do that. "So are you ready to win two million dollars?!" Chris shouted.

"I was born ready! Yeah FOOTBALL!" Jeff screams man-ily. (?) Hey walks over and joins the others on the benches.

"We'll be right back to introduce the rest of the cast!" Chris shouts. "So don't touch that remote! And well be right back with Total Drama Heroes And Villains!"

* * *

Commercial:

Uh PM me if you want to have your story advertised right here in my story. So yeah just tell me.

* * *

"And we're back with Total Drama Heroes and Villains! Next to be introduced is Ann Raggidy!" Chris shouts exuberantly.

The camera turns towards a girl with short and long black hair with slightly slanted red eyes wearing a black hoodie, black shorts, and black boots. Ann reaches out to shake Chris's hand and Chris takes it.

"How's it- oh my god!" Chris screamed. Ann's hand had come off and was holding onto Chris's hand still. Then Ann's head falls off and plops to the wooden floor of the deck and faces head up. The campers on the benches stood up and some of them scream, Kan on the other hand is laughing hysterically. Ann's left arm falls off and rolls of the deck and into the water.

"Oh man!" The head of Ann said. Everyone but Kan looked in shock. "Well that's what I get for messing with the host." Ann's body puts on its right hand and tries to pick up its head. It takes several minutes but eventually the body is reunited with its head. "Oh, sorry guys I just had to. It was way to easy." Ann smiles and laughs to herself and jumps into the water to get her arm.

Chris is holding his chest and breathing heavily like everyone except Kan. "Well thanks to that we are late to introduce our next contestant. But hear he is now, Robert!" Chris says exhausted-ily.

Robert jumps off the boat and walks straight past Chris straight to the benches.

"Okayyyyy. Well hear she is now the crazy pyro-maniac Chelsea!" Chris yells to the other kids.

A boat pulls up to the dock and a girl wearing a black hoodie with the words "Play With Fire" on the back that is unzipped in the front with dark blue jeans, combat boots, fingers less gloves with metal knuckles jumps off the boat and quickly hides something in her back pocket.

"Hey Chris your last season sucked balls." Chelsea smiled and walked to the benches.

"Hey guys!" an unknown voice said from the end of the docks. Everyone looked and saw Scotty standing on the edge of the dock with some bags and a chipmunk on her shoulder. Scotty went to the benches without being introduced by Chris.

Chris frowned at being insulted and then ignored so he just pointed to the next boat because he was to depressed to talk.

Bren jumped off the boat in his usual black hoodie that was zipped and cargo pants. The camera focuses on two pentagram tatooes on the back of his hands. "Hey! Chris how's it going you look sad." Bren asked cheerfully.

Chris visibly cheered up and responded by smiling and saying, "Nah bra I'm fine in fact I feel gr-" Chris didn't finish the sentence because there was a loud smack and everybody looked towards the benches. Chelsea was holding her cheek and Ann was looking a bit frazzled. Apparently Chelsea had been hitting on Ann and Ann had not wanted any more of it. All the teenagers were laughing and Chris was still talking to Bren about his problems.

Someone cleared their throat at the end of the docks. Everybody looked up. Standing there was Will. Chris greeted and introduced him to the kids.

"Okay we will be right back with more of our new sereies Total Drama Heroes and Villains!" Chris points to the camera and it fades out.

* * *

Commercial:

Well I wasn't expecting this to be so long so yeah I'll be making this two parts.

* * *

"We're back and now the final person to be introduced in this half-hour!" Chris says into the camera. "And here she is Karen Livingston!" Chris looks towards the last boat in the dock.

Off the boat jumps a girl about five foot four inches wearing a black T-shirt with a white skull and several color splatters all over it, along with blue jeans and Nike sneakers.

One guy whistled from the benches and Karen blushes. Without saying anything Karen walks by Chris and joins the others on the benches.

Chris pops up in front of the camera and says," Well joins us next time when we meet the other contestants of our brand new show Total Drama Heroes and Villains!" The camera fades out.

* * *

Hey sorry I made it two parts I just thought that this would be way to long if I didn't. So yeah umm tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I'll try and get the second part up today or towmorrow.


	3. DR OCTAGONAPUS BWAHHHH!

Introductions: Part 2, Teams and the First Challenge

I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own TDI or TDA or any of the characters I didn't make and yada yada. And guys if you can guess any relationships before I unveil any major hints (meeting in the woods at night, flirting, ect.) your character's team might get something special. Note please that I said might. Also If you catch the youtube reference or any other thing I borrowed for fun those belong to their owners and you might get something.

* * *

Chris pops his head into view. "Last time on Total Drama HV. We met the first eleven super powered freaks who will be competing in the city of Wawanakia for the prize of two million dollars!" Chris smiled and crossed his arms. "Some of the teens were a bit more of a handful than others though." The camera rewinds to show Ann's decapitation and Chelsea getting slapped. "But, today we meet the other eleven, make teams and even host the first reward challenge. Stay tuned because this is Total Drama Heroes and Villains!" Chris points at the screen and it goes to the intro.

*The camera goes past Chris who is sitting next to a bank that's wall explodes and reveals Robert standing in the rubble with two demonic goons and several money bags around him. The camera then zooms towards the highest building on which Luna is hovering right near the edge. She gasps and is tackled by Marvin and both go over the edge and into a pool. The camera follows and it then focuses on Destiny who is manipulating the water into different shapes and people. There's a flash of white and it shows Trista at a toxic waste plant looking like she was in heaven. Then Rudy comes into the picture and wraps his arm around Trista. There's another flash of light and the camera goes to the park where Cooper and Scotty are talking. Several animals are around Scotty and at that moment Cooper changes into his female, plant version. The camera changes to show Ann, Lexi, and Chelsea in an old warehouse. Ann takes off her head and tosses it up and down. Then Lexi grabs it and moves it around the room with her powers. Chelsea meanwhile is trying to light several things on fire. Once again the camera shifts to Olivia and Kan. Olivia trips and starts to fall but Kan catches her but then gets shocked and they both fall. Just then Jeff walks in and lifts them both telepathically. The camera moves to a restaurant and it shows Bren touching things and making five star food with his hands. In the background Chef is looking into a mirror when Karen appears and makes him jump. Chef's knife goes into the air and lands in Will's shoulder. He looks at it and then takes it out and washes it in the sink. Finally the camera shows Olga and Matthew. Matthew sneezes and crystals come out of his nose. Olga giggles and Matthew blushes like crazy. Out of the corner of the camera you see Violet and Cress hiding from the camera. Out of nowhere Teck's head comes up and he holds up a rather bizarre laser. Using it he shoots into the sky and the stars form the words Total Drama Heroes and Villains, with everybody underneath them.*

The camera fades back in onto Karen who has her saxophone out and is playing something that sounds kind of depressing. Kinda like a caged bird. The camera moves across the faces of the people that were introduced yesterday starting with Karen and ending with Lexi. Karen stops playing and everybody looks towards the end of the dock where Chris is standing.

"Where the heck have you been!" Scotty shouted angrily at Chris.

"I was on my lunch break." Chris said nonchalantly. He gasped and ducked as a fire ball flew over his head and scorched the air where his head had been three seconds ago.

"Let me at him, let me at that bastard!" Chelsea screamed to the three people holding her back from actually hitting Chris this time.

"A lunch break for three hours?" asked Kan sceptically.

"No, my lunch break was only an hour long." Chris responded with a sly smile.

"Well next time you go on a 'lunch break' for three hours leaving us with Miss Depressing Music here I'm gonna-" Jeff was cut off by Chris before he could finish his threat.

"Well here's our next contestant Olga!" Chris said way to loudly and quickly.

Off the boat stepped a five foot nine girl with bright blue eyes and blond hair wearing a brown shirt that had a white steryotypical ghost on it with jeans and black shoes. Really if you didn't know any better you would have thought that she was from California. "Hi Chris its so ni- Ahhh!" Olga screamed and jumped back towards the boat. "What is THAT!" She pointed at Robert and everybody's eyes shifted to him.

Robert tried to look innocent but narrowed his eyes at Olga and scanned her up and down.

"That Olga is Robert one of your possible teammates." Chris too narrowed his eyes at Olga.

Olga went over to the benches and made sure she was as far away from Robert as possible.

Another boat pulled up before Chris could say anything and some bags came off but not a person. Then there was some hurried footsteps and the bags lifted themselves and carried themselves over to the benches.

"That my friends would be Violet." Chris pointed out.

Everybody looked around but didn't see her. Someone sighed and a small girl in what appeared to be a violet long sleeve shirt, a black mini skirt, and mary-jane shoes. Then as quickly as she came she went.

Jeff who had not seen her said, "Uh Chris, I don't think anyone was on that boat and those bags are haunted." Everyone laughed and looked towards the next boat.

Off the boat stepped a girl with extremely long scarlet hair and violet eyes. Since most people were staring at her hair hardly anyone besides Chris noticed the Dark green tank-top, long blue shorts, and white sandals.

"Hi Chris, I would prefer if you didn't think about things like that around me okay?" Luna said in a dreamy like voice.

Chris mustered up his most innocent smile and let her walk by without any more words exchanged.

"Up next is Cooper Planter and guys I would suggest forcing him to touch a plant." Chris smiled and put his arms out revealing a olive skinned boy with strawberry blond hair and earthy brown eyes. Most people were looking at his suitcases though. Several stems and leaves where poking out of various edges of the case. Lexi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Why does he want us to make you touch a plant?" Robert asked. Cooper waved the question away and sat down next to Olivia on the benches.

"Next up is-" Chris tried to say.

"Thank you Chris but I don't need introductions." Trista said smoothly. Most of the guys eyed her up and down all across her very bright green short shorts, belly shirt, and high boots. Jeff looked like he was about to start drooling. Cooper on the other hand was narrow-eyed and sniffing the air like it was poisoned.

Trista went to the benches and sat next to Cooper. Cooper on the other hand got up and moved to the opposite side of the dock to sit. Trista didn't looked bothered by this at all.

"Ah-ah-achoo!" There was several loud cracks and everybody looked towards a big kid around 6 foot two in an open red shirt with black pants and a chain around his neck. The thing about this kid was that there where two large crystalline blades where coming out of his nose. The quickly went back into his nose but not before Ben could say, "Oh my God! Look at the size of those boogers." Everybody except Matt laughed who instead flushed a dark red and took his bags to the benches.

"Time to introduce Marvin!" Chris looked to one of the boats and off stepped a guy no taller than five seven in a dark blue hoodie, ripped jeans, and black sneakers.

"Oi! How it going Chris." Marvin siad in a very Australian manner.

"Fine, and how 'bout throwing another shrimp on the barbe?" Chris said trying to make fun of Marvin.

"Wot? I have no idea wot your talkin' 'bout." Marvin gave Chris a funny look and went to the benches.

"Hiyah Chris." Came a soft voice from the end of the docks. Standing there was a girl with black hair that was down to her shoulders wearing a pink tank-top covered by a black dress jacket matched with dark blue jeans.

"Hey Destiny, I didn't hear your boat pull up." Chris said.

"Ha! Boats. Oh that's hilarious." Destiny giggled and went to the benches.

"Now exiting boat number twenty is Cress Adams!" Chris smiled and revealed a boy about average height and weight wearing an unbuttoned dress shirt that was showing off a collection of bandages, black slacks, dress shoes, and a silver dog necklace around his well neck.

"Hi guys." Cress said. "How's it going?"

"What happened to your chest?" Scotty asked and reached out to make sure that it was real and not some sort of trick.

"Wait no!" To late Scotty touched him and there was a blur where Cress should be and when the blur subsided there was an adorable kitten sitting in its place.

"Oh my gosh that's so cute!" Scotty squealed and bent over to look at the kitten in the face. There was another blur and Cress was standing on his feet again.

"Please don't touch me." He pushed Scotty away and moved to the benches where the other nineteen contestants were sitting.

"Here's the little devil now, Teck!" Chris shouted to everyone.

"Be quite child." A kid no older than eleven and in pure white clothes said. Everyone raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes he is eleven to answer your questions. This season we did bot put an age restriction so now we have Teck. And who are you calling child?" Chris reasoned.

"You I judge by IQ not age." Teck answered and went to sit on the benches.

Chris frowned and said, "Finally last but not least here's Rudy!"

Everyone looked to a kid in ratty shorts and a ratty brown T-shirt. "Nice clothes!" called Jeff.

"Shut up! You little worm I could crush you like a *beep*ing bug if I *beep*ing wanted to!" shouted Rudy. Jeff looked taken aback much like everybody else but didn't say anything.

"We'll be right back with the choosing of the teams so don't go anywhere!" Chris pops up in front of the screen and smiles as he talks.

* * *

Commercial:

Pretty new out of the grand labyrinth that is King Kubar's mind its TDW: Total Deadly Warrior! Read and find out about the past contestants ancestors and how they lived and weather or not they were a mighty warrior fighting for their life or a king living in the lap of luxury. Read now and discover the truth.....

* * *

"Aaaaannnnd, we're back with Total Drama HV!" Chris shouts into the camera enthusiastically. "But before we pick teams I have to go over somethings with the kids." The camera flashes white and it shows all the kids and Chris in a tall room that looks like a press conference room.

"Why are we here?" Lexi asked.

"Because, I told you to be." Chris laughed and started talking again. "As you all know this is Total Drama Heroes and Villains. Now I have to tell you somethings before we get started. Like that a new person is joining me and chef in the celebrity house. Come on in DR. OCTAGONAPUS!"

A man that looks an awful lot like Doc. Oc enters the room.

"Come one Dr. show 'em what you can do!" Chris smiles and covers his ears and eyes.

Dr. Octagonapus nods turns away from the teens and shouts, "DR. OCTAGONAPUS BWAHHHHHH!" As he finished the bwahhhhh his face distorted and changed into a black face with red lips, white teeth, and bulging black eyes. And out of the open mouth shot a sixteen foot thick laser beam that disintegrated the back wall and caused everyone to jump in surprise. The Dr. Octagonapus jumped out the window and started to fly around the city.

"What the hell was that?!" Cress shouted at Chris.

"That will be your final challenge, my friends." Chris smiled and points to the Dr. "The final two will have to fight him and stop him. But that's a long ways away. So its time to pick teams! Lexi and Bren you guys are captains and you have to pick playground style. Okay? Get to it!"

"Hey how come they're captains?" Jeff asked.

"Because we picked their names out of hats that's why." responded Chris.

Jeff muttered something about unfair but nobody cared.

"Ladies first." Bren said kindly.

Lexi blushed and scanned the crowd for potentials. "Uhh, I pick Luna." Luna pumped her fist into the air and walked over to Lexi's side.

Bren also scanned the crowd. "I pick Cooper!" Cooper also walks over to Bren's side.

"Violet!"

"Matt!

"Marvin!"

"Robert!"

"Kan!"

"Scotty!"

"Chelsea!"

"Ann!"

"Olga!"

"Destiny!"

"Cress!"

"Trista!"

"Jeff!"

"Teck!"

"Rudy!"

"Karen!"

"Will!"

"So Olivia is mine!" said Bren.

Chris re-entered the room even though nobody had relized he had left. "So Bren's team will be the Demon Porpoises and Lexi's team will be the Porcupines From Down Under!" Chris exclaimed loudly. Marvin cheered because he was already from 'down under'.

"Now that we have you teams its time for the first reward challenge." Chris beamed to the camera and raised his arms over his head. "A talent show! Or in this case a powers show! Each team will present all of their team members to the judges to be graded by the awesomeness scale. One if you suck. And ten if you are the most ridiculous power that there could ever be, eva."

Most of the kids groaned at hearing that the first challenge you had to get up and introduce yourself.

"First up to present the Demon Porpoises!" Chris exclaimed. The camera flashes and it shows a stage and in front of it Chef, Chris, and a pizza boy are sitting down.

"Chris what's with the pizza boy?" questioned Will.

"He's average. So he'll have a better perspective on things." Chris replied. "Now send out the first person to be judged!"

Cooper walks out and is holding a plant in his right hand. "Uh, hi I'm Cooper and this is what I do." Cooper touched the plant and it wrapped around his fingers and quickly his entire body. When the branches cleared in Cooper's place stood a beautiful plant lady with what seemed like hard bark skin, leaves for arms, and grassy clothes.

Chef didn't look that impressed, Chris was staring more or less around the chest area, and the pizza boy was bug eyed and open mouthed.

"DUDE! THAT IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" The pizza boy shouted.

"Okay well on the awesomeness scale you get a...... four." Chris waved Cooper off the stage and waved the next person in.

Onto the stage walked Matt. He didn't say anything but two large metal wings came out of his back and his arms became bone swords and just for good measure he made a crystal spike come out of his rib cage.

Chef had his normal expression on, Chris was smiling, and the pizza boy was bug eyed and open mouthed.

"DUDE! THAT IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" The pizza boy shouted.

"And on the awesomeness scale you get a.......seven!" Chris gave a thumbs up and Matt walked off the stage.

On the stage stood Robert. Without saying a word Robert put his hands together and chanted something that was not english and a pentagram appeared at his feet and out came a demon about seven feet tall and eight feet wide with fangs, claws, and some other things I don't want to mention.

Chef muttered something like 'I've seen worse', Chris was shacking in his chair, and the pizza boy was bug eyed and open mouthed.

"DUDE! THAT IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" The pizza boy shouted.

"And that deserves a.......five!" Robert looked pissed that he didn't get better but went quitely.

And that's how it went for another hour or received a five for her animals, Ann received an eight because even Chef was a bit freaked out, Destiny got a four for her 'splashing' as Chef called it, Trista got a three, only because she didn't do anything and people thought she was hot, Teck scored a nine for creating something that resembled a gun out of pens and paper, Karen got a four because nobody really thought that going into the mirror world was interesting, Bren got a six for making some of Chef's slop into five star food, and finally Olivia got an eight because everybody thought it was hilarious when she shocked Trista for not doing anything.

"And that concludes our first presenters the Demon Porpoises!" Chris points to the Porcupines From Down Under. "A though act to follow with a solid 63. Can the Porcupines make a come back? Find out when we come back!"

* * *

Commercial:

Brand new off the King Kubar express is The Mclean School for Extraordinary Individuals! You send in your super powered character and if they get chosen they'll have to uh, uh, well just read it and find out!

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris said into the camera. "So far Luna, Violet, and Marvin have gone for the Porcupines and all scored sixes. Let's get back to the action!"

The camera flashes and it shows Kan stepping up onto the stage. "I can't really show you my power physically but I can make you believe. I'm going to write down my prediction for my teams score before my points are added. If I get it right you guys give my team ten points if not take away ten. Deal?"

The judging table nodded and Kan wrote down his number and stepped off the stage.

Everybody went and got these separate scores. Chelsea got a five because she almost fried Chef, Olga got a seven because who doesn't like it when cell phones start talking and walking, Cress got a seven for his shifting, Jeff got a six for speaking to Chef directly through his mind, Rudy got a four because they had already seen Robert and his demonic abilities, Will got a three because everyone thought it was annoying that he couldn't be killed, and Lexi unfortunately got a three also because Chris decided to pick a number at random.

"Well there you have it the Demon-" Chris stopped. Kan had put his hand on Chris's shoulder and revealed the number he had written. It was a fifty-three.

"Never mind since the Porcupines got a 53 and Kan guessed right they get a sixty-three instead therefore causing a tie." Chris frowned and put his arms down to his sides. "That means that the teams will have to live together in one building."

The camera flashes and shows the contestants standing in front of a five star hotel, a two star hotel, and something that resembles a motel with the words NO VACANSSY in bright neon letters. Since the word vacancy was spelt wrong and several letters had gone out it read NO ASS instead.

"Okay teams pick the hotel you will be staying at for the rest of the game together and no girls will not get a separate hotel." Chris added before anyone could ask. Bren and Lexi didn't even look at each other and said "The five star one." at the same time.

"DR. OCTAGONAPUS BWAHHHHH!" a large laser came down and destroyed the hotel along with the two star hotel.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the ruins of the hotel.

"Ooooh, too bad guys you guys will be staying at the NO ASS Inn! And room 234, that's the confessional room okay?"

Confession Cam

Chelsea: Well this suck balls I mean seriously why would they do that to us? Still it is kinda cool that we all get our own rooms.

Luna: Ugh! We have to sleep in the same hotel as those boys!?

Scotty: Well at least they're changing the season up a little. Besides Cress is kinda cute.

________________________________________

The camera shows Chris standing alone. "Will the teens be able to live with the people they are competting against? Will romance shine down on them? And will Dr. Octagonapus kill all before anyone wins the two million? Find out next time on Total Drama Heroes and Villains!" The camera fades out.

* * *

So HAPPY LABOR DAY! YAY! PLease tell me if I'm not including all the characters or something and if you feel your character is being neglected I'm sorry 22 people is a lot to keep track of.


	4. Capture the Flag

Chef's Cooking, The First Elimination, and Romance!

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I got caught up in school and stuff so it was hard to find time to do anything. Well as ONE person guessed no Dr. Octagonapus is sadly not mine. He belongs to DOM FERA and THE LAZER COLLECTION. And yes its spelt with a "z". So since one person guessed correctly that person's person will get a hint for a challenge that might be helpful, hurtful, or give the answer to the million dollar challenge. Nobody guessed a relationship so I can't tell you exactly what you will get if you guess correctly. Another thing if you guess the real world reference I make in each chapter your character will be rewarded. ONE more thing. I you guess who said the quote I put up your character will not+(x-33+9-73)(solve for x) get a prize!

Quote: "If I'm the evil genius and your my henchman what's that kid over there?"

* * *

*The camera flashes to show Chris standing on the edge of a building.* "Last time on Total Drama H/V!" Chris shouts into the camera revealing his perfectly white teeth. "The second eleven where introduced and we had a talent show to see whose powers rocked and whose sucked. The talent show ended in a tie and both teams where stuck into the NO ASS Motel after Dr. Octagonapus blew up their original choice." Chris laughs to himself and doesn't notice Dr. Octagonapus sneak up behind him. "The first elimination challenge is happening today and the losers will send home one of their own! Because this is-"

"DR. OCTAGONAPUS BW--"

"Total Drama Heroes and Villains! AHHHHHH" Chris runs off camera and static appears on the screen.

*The camera goes past Chris who is sitting next to a bank that's wall explodes and reveals Robert standing in the rubble with two demonic goons and several money bags around him. The camera then zooms towards the highest building on which Luna is hovering right near the edge. She gasps and is tackled by Marvin and both go over the edge and into a pool. The camera follows and it then focuses on Destiny who is manipulating the water into different shapes and people. There's a flash of white and it shows Trista at a toxic waste plant looking like she was in heaven. Then Rudy comes into the picture and wraps his arm around Trista. There's another flash of light and the camera goes to the park where Cooper and Scotty are talking. Several animals are around Scotty and at that moment Cooper changes into his female, plant version. The camera changes to show Ann, Lexi, and Chelsea in an old warehouse. Ann takes off her head and tosses it up and down. Then Lexi grabs it and moves it around the room with her powers. Chelsea meanwhile is trying to light several things on fire. Once again the camera shifts to Olivia and Kan. Olivia trips and starts to fall but Kan catches her but then gets shocked and they both fall. Just then Jeff walks in and lifts them both telepathically. The camera moves to a restaurant and it shows Bren touching things and making five star food with his hands. In the background Chef is looking into a mirror when Karen appears and makes him jump. Chef's knife goes into the air and lands in Will's shoulder. He looks at it and then takes it out and washes it in the sink. Finally the camera shows Olga and Matthew. Matthew sneezes and crystals come out of his nose. Olga giggles and Matthew blushes like crazy. Out of the corner of the camera you see Violet and Cress hiding from the camera. Out of nowhere Teck's head comes up and he holds up a rather bizarre laser. Using it he shoots into the sky and the stars form the words Total Drama Heroes and Villains, with everybody underneath them.*

The camera shows the NO ASS Motel from outside. It flashes and shows Kan on the roof meditating. He was in the stereotypical meditating position sitting crossed legged on the ledge of the roof. The camera leaves him and goes through each room showing what the young heroes/ villians where doing. All of them where asleep but, several had odd sleeping habits. Chelsea being that she a pyro, when she let out her breath several flames shot out of her mouth and came close to burning the ceiling. Trista's room was filled with a green-ish haze that would have killed anyone in her room. Bren wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary until he muttered something about dolphins being the devil's pet.

Suddenly all the phones rang at once and everybody except Kan (who wasn't in his room or asleep) woke up and made impossibly ridiculous grabs for the phone.

Confession Cam

Teck: Who in their right minds wakes up 22 TEENAGERS at five o'clock in the morning!

Kan: *Smirking* It was funny to see it once but twice just killed me.

Once everybody had a phone in their hands Chris' impossibly cheery voice came through the other end. "This is your wake up call! Get your butts in gear and ccome on out!" The call ended and about fifty percent of the teens fell back asleep immediately. Twenty-five percent tried to get up but fell asleep and the other twenty-five percent got up and went outside.

The camera shows about three kids outside standing next to Chris. These three are Kan, Marvin, and Teck. Everybody else was asleep inside. Chris holds up a button.

"Luckily I planned for this!" Chris pushes the button and you can hear the phones in the motel ring again. Then there are scrambles of panic and several screams are heard. In no less than five minutes everybody was outside either in their pajamas or dressed messily.

Marvin looked at Chris. "Wot did that button do?" Chris smiled and uttered the words, "Dr. Octagonapus." and Marvin understood.

"Now that your all up its time for breakfast!" Chris shouted knowing fully that these people where obviously not morning people. "Follow me!"

The camera flashes white and shows everyone standing in front of a ramshackle restaurant. Chef pops out from behind the counter and gives everybody a tray. Then he plops a suspicious looking purple substance onto the trays smiling and muttering, "Enjoy." to everybody who got a piece.

Confession Cam

Luna: That food looked like the stuff that comes out of my hands! ITS DISGUSTING!!!!

Rudy: *Eating the purple stuff* It could really be worse.

________________________________________________

It was obvious by how people where sitting who was friends and who was not. Cooper, Ann, Scotty, Matt, and Bren conttroled one table and seemed to be the dominate force on the Demon Porpoises. The other Porpoises seemed scattered amongst the group. Karen, Olivia, Destiny, and Trista made another table but lacked the presence of the first. The there was Teck, Destiny, and Robert who seemed to have no power but Teck was contemplating something and you could tell.

The Porcupines however all sat at one huge combined table with all eleven people sitting close to each other and whispering things about the other team that where probably not true but couldn't be disproved either.

The restaurant was quite and the tension was pop able until....

_BANANANANANANA BANANANANA WHEN THERE"S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL!! TEEN TITANS!" _Chris was standing at the center of the restaurant holding the boom box that was producing the song. Out of know where a bird flew through the window and morphed into a green boy in tight black and purple spandex. The south wall of the building was destroyed and a girl with red hair, green eyes, and a _very _revealing outfit flew in and took her place opposite of the green boy. The was a loud _bang _and a metal man walked in and stood in front of the green boy. A dark energy filled the room and standing in front of the red haired girl stood a _extremely _pale girl in a blue cloak covering her black leotard (Destiny had to shut Robert's mouth). And finally a boy in way to tight red, green, and yellow spandex blew through the window and took his place in front of the group.

The song meanwhile was still playing. Just as the song started to wrap up Lexi screamed, "I can't take it anymore!" and took the boom box from Chris and throwing it against the wall. The boom box shattered and fell to the ground producing no more music.

Everyone looked at Lexi with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. Lexi blushed and muttered the word, "Sorry." and sat back down.

"Okay," Chris said eying Lexi with a frown. "well everyone meet the Teen Titans!" Chris pointed to the odd assortment of kids. Nobody in the room looked impressed. "They are here to explain and partake in your first elimination challenge!" The Titans looked surprised at this.

"Yo! What's this? We didn't sign up to play some game here I heard that there was going to be meat and cars!" The metal guy said who's name turned out to be Cyborg.

"I too heard of the glorious celebrations and tunes." The girl in the revealing out fit said spaciously. Her name was Starfire.

"I heard that we where getting a sneak peek at the new Sly Cooper 4!" Green Boy said. Naturally his name was Beast Boy.

"Yeah, and I heard that we where going to a kung-fu demonstration." Mr. Spandex obviously confused. "Raven what where you told?"

Raven the last girl to speak said in a very monotonous voice, "I was told that we where going on a game show to help twenty-two super heroes beat the crap out of each other in a game of capture the flag."

"And Raven is right!" Chris shouted. "As for the rest of you it said in the letter to sign here right? Well if you did that means you agreed to this contract." Chris held up a thick stack of papers.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "That's why it was so heavy."

Chris turned back to the contestants. "Well as Raven said you will be competing in an extreme game of capture the flag. Here's how it will work. Each team will be assigned half of the city to hide their flag. Your team will have a jail to put prisoners in. And when I mean prisoners I mean you have to put hand cuffs on them yourself." Chris pulled out a pair of slandered grade hand cuffs. "You can guard the flag you can guard the prison anything goes except for killing!" Chris looked at Jeff and Rudy.

Confession Cam

Jeff: I wouldn't really kill someone on television!

Rudy: Damn

* * *

Commercial:

I forget who I'm supposed to be advertising so ummm... yeah. Read Amythist Turtle's Generic Exagerations on the Teen Titans. Its pretty funny.

* * *

"Now you might be wondering why the Titans are here." Chris said to the contestants. "Well they are going to be split up and put on teams.

"There are five of them so it won't be even, idiot." Olivia shouted.

"Good point!" Chris looked at the Titans. "Cyborg your going to be ref you got that?" Cyborg looked ready to explode but Chris shouted quickly, "Outside everyone!"

The camera flashed and it showed everyone standing outside the restaurant in their teams. Raven and Starfire where on the Demon Porpoise's side and Robin and Beast Boy where on the Porcupine's side.

Chris came out of the restaurant and shouted, "Teams I will give you four minutes to hide your flag!" Everybody rushed in different directions trying to find a good hiding place. Teck stood in the same place and moved up to Chris.

"Four minutes isn't nearly long enough." The little boy said.

Chris laughed. "Sure it is!"

Demon Porpoises.

The camera shows Destiny sticking the flag in between two circular rocks near the water. Everyone looks at it and laughs. Destiny looks bewildered. "What?"

"Its just the way the _long pole _is in between the _two rocks_!" Robert says pointing and out of breath.

"Yes,that looks very much like my Robin's-" The screen freezes right as Starfire is about to finish her sentence. Chris pops into frame.

"Sorry folks technical difficulties we have to skip ahead three seconds. Oh and she was about to say bunny rabbit. I swear."

The camera rolls again and it shows everyone looking at Starfire with mixed expressions from disgusted (Olivia) to impressed (Tritsa). Everyone said that the flag was good where it was and stayed as far away from Starfire as possible.

Porcupines From Down Under

The teams flag is in place of a streetlamp right in the middle of the road. Violet looked at it skeptically.

"You really think they won't notice the one streetlamp that is two times shorter than any of the others?" She asked Robin.

"Its to obvious they won't suspect." Robin countered standing there in his super tight spandex.

Chelsea trying hard not to laugh at Robin said in a muttered tone, "Yeah right."

"What was that?" Robin shot at her coming so close to her that she could smell baby powder.

Confession Cam

Chelsea: You got get in those things somehow.

______________________

A shot rang out in the distance and Chris face appeared on the jumbo-tron that happened to be easily viewed by everyone. "Times up! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!"

All the Porcupines looked at Lexi for guidance. "What?" Lexi questioned.

"You're the captain tell us what to do!" Will shouted at her.

Lexi let out a sigh and started giving positions. "Okay Robin, Beast Boy, Cress, Marvin, Chelsea, Kan, and me will be on offense. Will and Rudy guard the jail. Violet and Jeff guard the flag at all costs. If you see anyone try and get them in cuffs Olga and Luna try and capture the jail. Got it? GO, GO,GO!" Lexi grabbed full control and told the team exactly what to do. Like a real leader should.

Confession Cam

Jeff: Was it me or was that kinda hot?

Marvin: Wow. I didn't think she could take control like that.

­­­­______________________

Demon Porpoises

"Guys listen up!" Bren shouted at the teens who where idly walking and chatting like there wasn't a challenge at risk. "Me, Matt, Scotty, Ann, Robert, Raven, and Starfire are on offense. Destiny and Trista protect the flag. And Olivia and Teck make sure the jail isn't over run." Everyone nodded in agreement and went to their posts. Bren looked over his offense. "Okay come with me. Oh and Cooper and Karen you guys come to."

The camera flashes and shows the Porpoises about to cross over. Bren turns to Cooper and Karen. "Okay you two try and get a hold of the enemy jail if you can. If you can't don't sweat it just come and help on offense. Got it? GO!" The pair ran off and across the line dispersing behind a building.

"Okay guys are you ready for this?" It wasn't much of a question but Bren got nods in response. "I can see their offense coming. No matter what happens we will prevail because we are the DEMON PORPOISES! CHARGE!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone roared a battle cry (except Raven) and started to run towards the opposing offense. Cress changed into a lion and picked Beast Boy as his target. Matt made his arms crystalline and charged for Robin who had his bo staff out and twirling. Mentally each person chose someone to fight and aimed directly at them. The first and final game of extreme capture the flag had begun.

* * *

Commercial:

Haha! Now you have to read this because if you do then you get a prize but since most of you will skip over this why even bother putting anything? I don't know!

* * *

Porcupines From Down Under

"HAVE NO MERCY! GIVE THEM NOTHING BUT TAKE FROM THEM EVERYTHING! PORCUPINES!! CHARGE!" Lexi screamed above the roar of the Porpoises. Everyone on the offense matched up with whoever they thought they would be best against (conveniently that was the same persons the porpoises had chosen). The teams collided and the fighting started. Immediately all contact with team members became impossible to the sounds of fighting. It was even hard to hear over the roars of fierce animals, screams of pain, and the own pounding in your ears that sounded like a bass drum all around you but nowhere to be seen. Lexi jumped high into the air and slammed into Raven and started punching her in the face. Almost immediately she was blasted off and slammed into the side of a building making her head pound even more. Raven started throwing items that where placed on the street. Lexi tried to jump out of the way but couldn't and was hit by a lamp post. Lexi couldn't move her legs didn't work. Raven lifted a car above her head and.... WHAM! Raven was knocked away by Jeff who lent a hand to help Lexi up but was tackled by Bren.

Bren threw Jeff into a building and charged again. Jeff on the other hand recovered more quickly than expected. Jeff threw a punch and got Bren in the stomach. Bren groaned and went to his knees. Jeff tried to kick Bren but a small wall met his foot and Jeff shouted a swear and grabbed his toes. Bren grabbed Jeff's leg that wasn't in the air and tripped Jeff. Jeff fell and tried to swipe at Bren's legs. His foot met his legs and Bren fell and hit his head on the pavement. Jeff was pretty sure he saw blood but getting up he left Bren and went to find another person.

Cress' fight Scotty wasn't going well. Scotty was to agile for him every time he switched Scotty was sending all sorts of animals his way and jumping on his back and scratching at his eyes. Cress fended off some pigeons to find Scotty jumping at him. Cress switched to a T-rex and swatted her away with his tail. Scotty landed heavily on the cement and Cress realized that he might have gone to far. Switching back to human form he rushed over to her body. Scitty giggled as soon as he was in reach and jumped on his chest to start punching and scratching.

So far Lexi's team was losing.

Demon Porpoises

The ground shook and everyone looked to where Matt and Robin where fighting. Matt had just destroyed a car trying to hit Robin. Matt made an overhead cut at Robin. Robin brought up his bo staff in a block, only resulting in his staff being cut in half. Robin threw the remains aside and started to punch Matt. Matt swung his arm in one final punch to finish Robin off.

Cooper and Olga got to the jail and noticed that no one was their to defeat and take the jail from. Olga looked at Cooper. "We have to get on defence. Our offense doesn't sound like its doing to well." Even here far away from the battle you could still hear it.

Cooper nodded and they started to run back.

Destiny and Trista where bored out of their minds. The battle was in viewing distance and they where stuck on flag duty. Trista looked at Destiny. "Should we go help?"

Destiny wanted to say yes but turned back to Trista and said, "No we shouldn't leave." Trista looked upset but stayed at her post. Out of nowhere Kan jumped out from behind a building and threw a large rock at Trista. The rock connected with her head and she fell unconscious. Destiny now startled by Kan and his rock quickly started bending water to attack him. Kan dodged all of them and swung a bat he had in his hand at Destiny's legs. The bat too connected and with a sickening snap Destiny fell to the ground with a broken leg. Kan as quickly as he could grabbed the flag and headed for the line.

Porcupines From Down Under

Chelsea threw Ann off and scorched her shirt in multiple places. Turning on her heels she whipped a fire ball at Matt and saw Robin stand up and tackle him again. Ann came back at her and threw her across the battlefield and into a lamp post. Chelsea groaned and tried to get up but her legs failed her. Then she heard the impossible thing. Running footsteps and the shout of "MAKE A HOLE!" It was Kan! He had the flag! Chelsea's legs turned back on and she jumped back on her feet and saw Kan run by. So did Ann. Chelsea ran at top speed. Ann was about to get to Kan when....WHAMM! She was hit by a flying blur of red hair and minimal fabric.

Chelsea made a mental note to thank Starfire and turned to the crowd, still running next to Kan. Kan nodded and slowed down. Chelsea lit her body on fire and screamed, "COME GET SOME!" Charging forward Chelsea's flaming body made the perfect hole to get Kan though. Three feet.....two feet......one step!

Chris's face appeared on the jumbo-tron again. "STOP!" Everyone fighting stopped and looked to Chris with black eyes, bloody skin, and ripped clothing. "We have a winner! The Porcupines From Down Under win invincibility!" Cheers of triumph came from the winning side and swears galore from the losing team. "Losers come with me!" Chris walked out of a door next to the battlefield and waved the losers along.

Confession Cam

Lexi: They tried hard. That's what makes me proud.

Rudy: I can't believe we *beep*ing lost!

_____________________-

The camera showed Chris standing on a podium with all of the losers behind him. He turned to face them. "In this game a mask represents your life. If you don't recive a mask you must walk up to the Podium of Shame confess your true identity, walk down the Carpet of Lamness, get in the Spaceship of Freaks and leave the set. Oh, and you can never come back, eva." Chris smiled and picked up a card with the names on it. "And the masks go to......"

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! Well you guys at home have to send in your votes and explain why you want that person to go home. Oh and if the person you want to go home wasn't mentioned please don't assume they did bad. As soon as I get all the votes (eleven of them) I'll start on the next chapter.


	5. Nad Bashing

Reward and Elimination.

A/N: Yeah I got caught up in school again. It happens to everyone right. Plus I didn't want to update because only about half of the reviews/ PM's had told me the answer to vote off so I had to vote for them. Also there was a little confusion about the challenge and who won. LEXI'S TEAM WON. Sorry I got a little confused also so at the bottom of each chapter now I will have a team's list. Also guys come on try and be fun! Answer my questions! I made them up because of you! Aghh! Whatever, I'll just start the chapter now.

* * *

The camera flashes white and shows Wawanakia City. In the distance you see Dr. Octagonapus blow up part of a skyscraper. Chris' head pops into view. "Last time on Total Drama H/V! The teams dished it out in an extreme game of capture the flag." Chris smiles and the camera shows several scenes from the challenge. "With the help of the Teen Titans the Porcupines won the challenge. Oh and we left you with a major cliffie trying to find out who got voted off. Stay tuned for Total Drama Heroes and Villains!" The camera fades to the intro.

*The camera goes past Chris who is sitting next to a bank that's wall explodes and reveals Robert standing in the rubble with two demonic goons and several money bags around him. The camera then zooms towards the highest building on which Luna is hovering right near the edge. She gasps and is tackled by Marvin and both go over the edge and into a pool. The camera follows and it then focuses on Destiny who is manipulating the water into different shapes and people. There's a flash of white and it shows Trista at a toxic waste plant looking like she was in heaven. Then Rudy comes into the picture and wraps his arm around Trista. There's another flash of light and the camera goes to the park where Cooper and Scotty are talking. Several animals are around Scotty and at that moment Cooper changes into his female, plant version. The camera changes to show Ann, Lexi, and Chelsea in an old warehouse. Ann takes off her head and tosses it up and down. Then Lexi grabs it and moves it around the room with her powers. Chelsea meanwhile is trying to light several things on fire. Once again the camera shifts to Olivia and Kan. Olivia trips and starts to fall but Kan catches her but then gets shocked and they both fall. Just then Jeff walks in and lifts them both telepathically. The camera moves to a restaurant and it shows Bren touching things and making five star food with his hands. In the background Chef is looking into a mirror when Karen appears and makes him jump. Chef's knife goes into the air and lands in Will's shoulder. He looks at it and then takes it out and washes it in the sink. Finally the camera shows Olga and Matthew. Matthew sneezes and crystals come out of his nose. Olga giggles and Matthew blushes like crazy. Out of the corner of the camera you see Violet and Cress hiding from the camera. Out of nowhere Teck's head comes up and he holds up a rather bizarre laser. Using it he shoots into the sky and the stars form the words Total Drama Heroes and Villains, with everybody underneath them.*

"And the masks go to Matt, Scotty, Ann, Karen, Bren, Olivia, Robert, Cooper, and Teck." Chris tosses each mask to the teens and all make the catch. Karen even puts her's on her face and looks around. "And the final mask goes to....." Chris paused for dramatic effect and the camera keeps switching between Destiny and Trista. Both look nervous. Chris opens his mouth to say the person who stays when Olivia interrupts.

"Dude these masks are made out of sugar!" Olivia takes a bite out of her mask and the other teens start to eat theirs.

"Yah! Cool dude!" Chris looks really annoyed and his voice is thick with sarcasm. Olivia shrugs off Chris' comment and finishes off her mask with the loudest crunch she can get. "Like-I-was-saying the final mask goes to Trista!" Trista walks up to Chris and claims her mask with a smirk.

Confession Cam

Trista: Sorry girlie if you want to play with the big girls you might get uh....scorched?

_____________________________________________________

Destiny with a sullen look goes up to the podium and mumbles her name. She then walks down the red Carpet of Shame and boards the Spaceship of Freaks. Naturally the spaceship didn't work so it was driven of set by Chef.

Chris looks at the teens watching their teammate be driven away. "Well get a goods night sleep. You're going to need it." Chris laughs and watches the heroes and villains leave.

The camera flashes white and shows the teens walking down the streets of Wawanakia. "So?" Olivia tries to break the ice with the vague question. She turns to Cooper. "How's life?"

Cooper turns and looks at her. "Fine..... Hey isn't your last name Holmes?"

"Yeah, why?" Olivia asks.

"Any relation to Sherlock?"

"No I'm not that good at solving mysteries." Olivia leans up to Cooper's ear and whispers with a tongue dance. "But I'm really good at something else." Cooper moves away from Olivia's tongue and touches her arm trying to push her away. Cooper's eyes went wide and he quickly takes his arm away and starts to cradle it making sure that it isn't dead.

Olivia laughs at his pain and says, "Don't worry the sting will go away."

Bren turns to Olivia. "Olivia, shut up. We have had enough crap today that any sabotage of our own team will be regarded as treason and you will be voted off." Olivia shrugs and keeps walking.

The camera switches to the teens walking into the hallways of the NO ASS Motel. All of them walked into their rooms and went instantly to sleep. Scotty unfortunately went into the wrong room.

The camera following her shows her (with bags in her eyes) walk into the room go into an already occupied bed. Rolling over her eyes close with her face pressed into Cress' bare back.

The camera's time lapse equipment takes place and it shows the sun rising and the moon setting. On the shore you see a comedian. "Did you ever notice that whale watching and staring at the water are the same thing?" Invisible people laugh. "Let's see how good the spotlight guy is." The comedian runs into the street and back. "Pretty good considering I'm still covered in light."

"DR. OCATAGONAPUS BWAHHHHHHH!" The comedian made no more jokes.

The camera cuts to the NO ASS Motel. It flashes inside and a clock shows the time of 7:00 a.m. The camera goes to Cress' room. Scotty is still in the room. In fact her and Cress are spooning. Scotty was the big spoon. Scotty's eyes slowly open. She realizes that she is up against somebody and they grow wide. Trying to remember what she did last night, (Oh God I didn't did I? Oh no, oh no!) Scotty stealthily rolled out of the spooning position. Unfortunately she underestimated where the end of the bed was. She fell onto the poorly kept for hardwood floors and made a loud CRASH!

Cress (and half the motel) shot up in their beds and looked around for the source of the noise. Cress scanned his room and looked to the floor where Scotty had just been. There wasn't anything. The phone beeped and Chris' voice came on.

"Gooood morning this is your wake up call, so get your lazy butts out of bed!" Cress (and everybody else) realized that it was probably nothing that had woken them up and started to get dressed for the day. Scotty let out a sigh of relief and tried not shift her position from under the bed when a cockroach ran across the floor.

The camera cuts to show the teens outside and dressed. Chris is about to start talking when Karen interrupts. "Hey someones missing!"

Chris frowns. "Well duh! You voted someone off!"

"No I mean someone who is supposed to be here." Karen continued annoyed that Chris thought that she was that stupid.

Scotty comes running out of the motel. "Hey guys," Scotty looks frazzled and her clothes seem a bit out of sorts. "did I miss anything?"

Chris shook his head. "No, but where were you? When I call for a challenge you are supposed to be out in twenty minutes or less and you where out at twenty minutes and one second."

Scotty gives Chris a murder look for asking the question and shrugs. "My buisness is my own."

Confession Cam

Scotty: I didn't see anything while he was getting dressed! *Is a deep shade of red* Seriously!

______________________________________

Commercial:

Hey guys I need some advice. What would you do if your best friend (that's a girl) is going to turn into a slut? Just wondering because she's dressing WAY more revealingly and lots of makeup can be found on her face. Last year she also got caught doing something at a Halloween party that I'm pretty skeptical about. Here's a conversation we had. "Your always at your worst at that party." I said

"Yeah I hope Keith is there." She said

WTF? Seriously? I'm pretty sure Keith has a girlfriend! I didn't say that but I thought it. PM me you advice.

* * *

Chris gives Scotty a suspicious look and continues. "Anyway. Today's challenge is based off of endurance! Every super hero/villian can take some serious punishment. So all of you will be competing in a game of pain!" Chris laughed at the inhumanity. "The team with the last person standing wins invincibility and more scars!"

Everyone even though they where magically healed from yesterday looked apprehensive.

"Porcupines who are you sitting out? You have one extra member." Chris asks.

Lexi looks for the person who can probably not take any punishment. "Uh we'll sit out Violet." Violet looked relieved and went to go sit on a bench.

"Okay now lets get started!" Chris yells excitedly.

The camera uses the time lapse and shows all of the teens except Violet on pedestals. "For the first test, short term pain! How many hits can you take before you fall? First three to fall are out of the challenge." Chris presses a button and a green light goes on.

"What's the green light for?" Will asks. A brick fly's at his head and connects. Will's face contorts and he feels the pain. "I can feel the pain."

Chris laughs. "Yeah. That green light turns off your powers!"

The others are hit with bricks and shout complaints. Nobody falls though. More bricks are flung at the contestants and red welts start to form on their face's. A brick in flung at Luna and it gets her in the stomach and in slow motion fell off her pedestal and went to the floor.

"Luna is out for the Porcupines!" Chris exclaimed, launching more bricks. One strikes Ann's head and she falls off to. "Annd," Chris laughs at his really bad pun. "Ann is out for the Porpoises! There's only one spo-" Chris didn't finish because Marvin had fallen off. "And Marvin is off for the Porcupines! To the next challenge!"

The camera shows the remaining teens on pedestals with a basin of fire in front of of them. "This test challenges you endurance for long term pain. You will stick your hand into the flame and see how long it can stay. The first fifteen to remove their hands are out of the challenge. I say fifteen because Chelsea gets an automatic pass due to the fact that she wouldn't feel anything."

Chelsea pumped her fist into the air and stepped off her pedestal. "GO!" Chris shouted. All of the contestants didn't even try to put their hands into the fire. Chris sighed. "Look the contract you singed covers medical expense." All of the teens face's lifted and they plunged their hands in. Almost instantly fifteen hands came out and cries of pain where heard. The people who had lost where Marvin, Olga, Cress, Jeff, Will, Lexi, Cooper, Matt, Robert, Trista, Teck, Karen, Bren, Olivia, and Kan. The people moving on were Chelsea, Rudy, and Scotty.

"Now to the final challenge." Chirs' face darkens with the lights. "The final challenge is until you say uncle."

"What?" Rudy asks.

"You will be tortured until you say uncle. By none other than Chef!" Chris shouts. "Now start!"

Chef walks up to Rudy. He has a hammer and is test swinging it. Rudy looks really nervous. Chef aims for Rudy nads. "I'd say uncle if you want kids boy." Chef mumbles in his deep voice.

Rudy gulps and try's to accept his life as a virgin. "Do it." Chef swings and there is a sickening smack as flash meets hammer. Rudy goes down in a flash and whispers, "Uncle." before he collapses. Chef turns to Chelsea.

"Hah! I don't got no nads!" Chelsea taunts. Chef test swings the hammer again. He aims high. Chelsea looks down at her chest. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Chef swings the hammer and crushes her chest. Chelsea lets out a loud grunt and grabs them. Robert try's not to stare but fails in his mission. "SAY UNCLE!" Chef shouts.

"No." Chelsea squealed.

Chef shrugs and does the same to Scotty. She doesn't say uncle either. Chef repeatedly bashes each girls chest for an hour. Final Scotty mutters something.

"What?"

"Uncle." Scotty mummers back. Her clothes had long since gone and there is a blur across her chest she is trying to cover.

"And the Porcupines From Down Under win again!" Chris shouts to the sky. "Losers follow me!"

The Porpoises followed and luckily Bren had run back to get Scotty another shirt.

* * *

Yeah you guys know the deal. Bren's team lost, Vote for who you think did the worst.

Team Lists

Bren's Team: The demon Porpises:

Cooper

Matt

Robert

Scotty

Ann

Trista

Teck

Karen

Olivia

Bren

Lexi's Team: The Porcupines from Down Under

Lexi

Luna

Violet

Marvin

Kan

Chelsea

Olga

Cress

Jeff

Rudy

Will


End file.
